


Teacher or a Lover?

by belle_ny



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belle_ny/pseuds/belle_ny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-magical AU. Basically, our well-known and beloved OUaT storylines and love stories taking place at the Storybrooke University with corrections for the modern day world and main focus on Rumbelle. <br/>Robert Gold is the notorious Mythology professor whose class is “pass or die” with the later being far more likely to happen, and Belle French is a foreign student from Australia who happens to invoke his wrath due to a silly misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Their gazes locked and there it was again. The same tension she felt in the library filled the air around them making the rest of the world disappear in the magical purple haze. All Belle could see was her professor’s dark eyes blazing through her, threatening to consume her. This brown deep was growing bigger and bigger when she realized that Gold was simply moving closer to her. Belle was hypnotized and unable to move even if she wanted to. After what felt like an eternity they were face to face breathing the same air. His eyes shifted to her mouth and Belle’s eyes fell upon his. She used to watch him lecturing and wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips. Would they be soft and gentle, or dry and rough? Belle swallowed an instant impulse to lick her lips and parted them instead with a slow exhale. That was the only invitation professor needed. He pressed his lips to hers finally putting all Belle’s guessing to rest. He was everything, all at once, caressing her mouth with his and Belle’s mind went blank. Somewhere in back of her consciousness she could register professor Gold’s hands creeping up her back pressing her to him and the ground starting to float from underneath her feet. Seconds later Belle realized she was being slowly pushed back against the wall causing her to make a muffled moan. They were now pressed flush against each other, and Belle could feel exactly how much Gold was enjoying their kiss. His tongue invaded Belle’s mouth urging hers into a passionate dance. Her body was aching for him turning her knees to jelly. Suddenly professor grabbed Belle a little above the back of her knees, lifted her and made her wrap her legs around his waist. She felt his hard length pressing against her core, and just the thought of what was coming did unspeakable things to her insides. Gods, she _wanted him_!

“Belle.” She heard from afar wondering how Gold managed to talk while he was kissing her. “Bellz, wake up!”

“This voice was not _his._ There was only one person who called her that, the person who came up with this nickname.” Belle thought and opened her eyes. As expected, the first thing she saw was her roommate’s grin from ear to ear.

 “Good morning, sunshine!” Ruby sang song with anticipation. “I would never interrupt your _obviously_ sweet dream, but we have to get ready for classes. And of all you do not want to be late for this one.” She said with a frown. 

“Right. What time is it?” Belle sat up and looked around, still half present.

“7 AM, which means you have 2 hours, because if you show up even at 9.01 Gold is gonna come up with some ridiculous punishment or something.” Ruby answered rolling her eyes. Each time his name came up in the conversation Ruby felt deeply relieved she didn’t have to take that jerk’s class. 

 _His_ name snapped Belle’s memories and they came back flashing before her eyes, immediately causing her cheeks to go bright red. Belle hummed in response hoping to quietly sneak into the bathroom, but there was no such luck.

“Sooo…?” Ruby said stopping Belle and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Sooo…what?” Belle asked grasping at a straw. She knew exactly what her friend was asking.

“Who did you dream about?” Ruby asked arching an eyebrow.

“Ugh, no one.” Belle tried to wave it off.

“Come on! Those sweet little moans couldn’t possibly be for _no one_!”

“Moans?!” Belle exclaimed realizing she made those out loud. Oh, God!!  ' _Oh, Gold!'_ Her inner voice corrected.

“Yep.” Ruby nodded giggling. “Come on! Tell me, who finally got you having dirty fantasies?”

“I do not have dirty fantasies!” Belle hissed. Aching tension that dream left low in her belly disagreed. 

“These dreams are suppressed desires, honey.” Ruby proclaimed, tapping one foot on the floor.

“Ruby! I…I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“If you don’t tell me, I won’t leave you alone and figure it out myself eventually.”

“Really? I wonder how?” Belle asked with a sarcastic frown secretly afraid that Ruby actually might. 

This girl, soon to be a forensic detective, was ridiculously good at finding trails and clues as if she could smell them. Those criminals Ruby was gonna be onto someday were better go and just shoot themselves.

“Weeell,” Ruby started dramatically. “Considering what we studied in Phychology class, most likely it was either someone emotionally significant, in a good or bad way, over the recent period of time; or someone you just met and were stunned by. And, since we did not have any encounters of a stunning nature lately, it has to be variant #1.” Ruby explained, searching Belle’s face for clues to whether she was going in the right way or not.

Belle’s expression was a mix of terror and admiration. Smiling to herself, Ruby went on:

“Hence, I just have to exclude suspects one after another till I get the right one. Now, who was the center of you attention lately? Who was the most significant change in your routine? Hmm…Gaston?” Ruby suggested, but Belle could tell she didn’t really believe that.

“Yack! Ruby, I thought you knew me better!” Belle was almost offended, but then she remembered that her friend didn’t know about the accident in front of Gold’s office.

“Well, I didn’t really think so. Just excluding the most unlikely ones first. Um…new celebrity crush?”

Belle let out a little laugh of relief before she could think better of it. Ruby immediately pouted her lips realizing she got it wrong again.

“Not really, huh? Then it has to be someone you met through studies, since it’s pretty much all you’ve been doing. But not a classmate, I don’t remember you being excited about any of them.” Ruby paused for a second and then gasped, her eyes wider than Belle has ever seen.

She figured. This time Belle was sure of it.

“Bellz!! Please tell me it wasn’t Gold!!” Ruby squealed with shock and disbelief on her face.

It wasn’t that she doubted her guess. Ruby just couldn’t bring herself to understand why Belle (or anyone, for that matter) would be having sex dreams about that evil bastard.  

“I…I…” Belle struggled for a few moments before she closed her eyes and helplessly threw her hands in the air giving up.

“Why…?! How…?! What did you do?” Ruby finally decided on the question she wanted to ask.

“Excuse me?” Belle breathed out and opened her eyes not quite sure of what her friend was asking.

“You and Gold. What exactly did you do in your dream?” Ruby clarified leaning in. 

Forensic in her has done its work and was gone. Now Ruby, Belle always knew, was back and wanted all the _juicy_ details.

“I…I don’t wanna talk about it. It was just a stupid dream!”

“Did he declare his passion for you and take you on the table right there in the classroom where you have lectures?”

“My God! Ruby, stop!” Belle exclaimed, her cheeks burning again. The kiss did happen in that particular classroom and she wasn’t sure that events weren’t heading where Ruby suggested. “We’re gonna be late.” Belle said practically running to hide in the bathroom.

“You know, you _will_ tell me! I started Interrogation class this semester, and I will use whatever I learn against you!”

Belle shut the door leaning heavily at it. How did it happen? How did she go from simply being interested in his subject to having sex dreams about university’s most notorious professor in three months of classes?   

* * *

**3 Months Ago**  

“Hey roomie! What’s up?” Ruby sang song with a smile as she opened the door.

“Hey.” Belle smiled back. She only met the girl a couple of weeks ago but they heated it off quickly, and Belle was very happy that her roommate was becoming her best friend and a guru in the university’s life. And she really needed one being not inly a freshman but new in town as well. “I am officially set and ready for the start of the semester.” Belle said proudly. “I’m unpacked, figured out my schedule and, since I had a window in it, I singed up for an extra class. I don’t need it for the degree, but I like myths and legends, so I thought why not?”

“Um… it’s not Mythology class with Prof. Gold by any chance?” Ruby said as her smile vanished.

“Well, yes. Why? Is it too difficult or something?”

“Honey, _difficult_ doesn’t begin to describe the hell you’ve just signed up for. The man is a monster. He is the most feared and hated professor in the whole university.”  

“But why? If he is simply strict it doesn’t make him a monster.” Belle said taken aback by Ruby’s overemotional reaction.

“Strict?” Ruby snorted. “He is a sadistic bastard who likes to slowly torture his student victims before ruining their lives.”

“I think you’re exaggerating.” Belle said with a sarcastic frown.

“And I think you should drop the class while you still can.”

“Ruby, come on! Have you taken his class? You look very much okay to me.”

“No, I haven’t because I am among the lucky ones who don’t have to.”

“Then how can you know? Students who failed a class often say bad things about the professor.”

“You’re new here, Belle, and I’m in my second year I’ve seen what he’s capable of.”

“Ruby, I appreciate your concern, but I don’t even need a credit for this class, so there is no risk anyway.”

“Just don’t tell me later that I didn’t warn you and maybe stock up on Valium.” Ruby said with a meaningful look.

* * *

In a couple of days after that conversation with Ruby Belle had lunch with her father. He was talking about the flower shop, getting the books in order, getting to know the suppliers and establishing his own routine. Belle saw he was worried and couldn’t figure out why until he flat out asked her to drop the infamous class.

“Dad, how do you even know about it?” Belle was startled.

“I have lunch at Granny’s everyday, Mrs. Lucas told me.”

“And she, apparently, found out about it from Ruby.” Belle said pursing her lips. “Dad, you’re not seriously asking me to drop a class just because of some tall tales?”

“I just don’t want anything to upset you after all we’ve been through, my girl.” He said trying to hide trembling in his voice.

Belle felt a sting in her heart both at the memories and her father’s concern. 

“It’s gonna be okay, dad. I’m sure it’s nothing but a usual university’s gossip.” She said and squeezed one of Moe’s hands that were laying on the table. “I mean, you don’t actually believe that this professor is some kind of an evil monster?” Belle snorted.

“After what Mrs. Lucas told me, I think he might be.”

* * *

By the time it was the day of Prof. Gold’s Mythology class Belle was all but dying in anticipation. Belle even thought she might need therapy at some point in the future, because with all the warnings and tall tales of professor’s evil deeds, she wasn’t scared or at least discouraged to take his class – Belle was _intrigued_. The man was turning to be a dark mystery she couldn’t wait to uncover. That was so her! Where all other people (at least, all normal people, as she now was starting to believe) would frown or simply back away, Belle would lean in to look closer, to see what was hidden beneath the surface.  

She was sitting in the front row of the lecture room, nervously shifting in her seat, and when Prof. Gold finally entered the room Belle froze. As much as her mind wandered she didn’t really have a distinct picture of what the man would look like, but Belle definitely didn’t expect what she saw. His hair was brownish salt and pepper and little longer than professors usually wore. He was of average high and slightly built. Belle could even say _athletic_ since personally tailored (she figured) expensive dark suit was flattering as well as emphasizing his shape, but that word didn’t really add up with the fact that he was limping, leaning heavy on a gold handled antique-looking cane. 'How come nobody ever mentioned that?!' She thought to herself. 'Maybe that’s why he is so… complicated?' She settled for a rather neutral word, that didn’t really express anything. 'If he’s in constant pain…' Another thought followed, and Belle forced herself to stop. Professor didn’t even prove (or disprove) his “Monster” title yet, and she was already trying to find explanation, or more like an _excuse_ for his actions. He obviously tried to compose himself and proceed to his table with dignity, but sitting where she was, Belle could see Gold’s clenched jaw and tensed neck muscles – he was in pain. Feeling of empathy immediately crept up her heart, causing Belle to bite her lip. A cute little habit that Belle developed when she was a toddler, now it indicated the change in her emotions.

Then, having reached his table professor faced the room, and Belle was struck. She felt like it was a completely new person standing now in front of her, radiating power. His face was stern, no sing of pain or discomfort, or anything for that matter! Professor wore a mask of cold indifference. His dark hawk eyes were scanning the room as if looking for a pray, causing every last bit of whisper to die down. He kept silent until discomfort was physically sensible in the air. This man was good at intimidating people and _enjoyed_ it! That much Belle could tell for sure.

“Good morning, everyone. My name is Robert Gold. I will be teaching the course of Mythology, Rituals and Ancient cultures.” Professor finally spoke with a little smirk at the corner of his mouth, obviously pleased with the achieved effect.

He proceeded with the course details and requirements to get the credit. And professor’s voice was yet another contradiction as it was mild, even soft and rather pleasant to hear. There was something _alluring_ about it. Probably it was his accent, which Belle first mistaken for British, but realized it was much thicker. He had to be Scottish. Gothic castles, crystal lakes and lavish enchanted forests appeared immediately in front of her eyes. That’s how Belle imagined Scotland, one of mysterious and beautiful faraway lands that she hoped to visit one day. But then again, it was easier to find the corner of the world Belle didn’t dream to see. 

“Belle French?”

Belle gasped and jumped in her seat, as the sound of her name suddenly woke her. Belle’s shock was quite obvious and professor’s eyes immediately locked on her. Apparently he started taking attendance and getting to know his new students while Belle was daydreaming about his home country. God damn her imagination!

“Miss French, have I bored already?” Gold asked narrowing his eyes and not even trying to hide his annoyance.

“I…” Belle cleared her throat, “I’m sorry, no. I was just …”

“Sleeping? I gathered.” Gold interrupted approaching her to take a better look at this careless little student. Literally. She was tiny, sitting there all brown curls and big impossibly blue eyes. As irritated as Gold was, he couldn’t help but think she looked like a lost kitten. Most likely a freshman. “What is she doing in the class that most seniors are dreading to take?” Gold silently wondered, now standing in front of her.

“No, I wasn’t. I would never sleep in _this_ class.” Belle blurted a bit louder than she intended as her embarrassment made her say the fist thing that came to her head. Blushing head to toe, Belle put on her bravest look and stared back at her professor.

“Oh, and why is that, dearie?” Gold asked with a fake smile, intrigued by a student who was not afraid of him, for a change, and yet blushed so _adorably_.

“Because it’s an interesting class.” Belle did realize how stupid that must’ve sounded, but she simply couldn’t think of anything better to say, even if her life depended on it. Not when Prof. Gold was trying to stare her down and his glaring brown eyes were sending _shivers_ down her spine. It even seemed to Belle that she felt a heat wave coming from him as he stood closer. No, he wasn’t a hawk. He was a dragon, ready to burn her with his breath. Belle used all the strength she had to stop her voice from trembling.

“Miss French, are you mocking me?” Gold asked sincerely amazed. Not being scared of him was one thing, but she was now _talking back_ to him. Gold was actually starting to wonder if Ms. French was crazy, since there was no way she didn’t know his reputation.

“I’m sorry, professor, but why would you think me mocking you when I merely said that I’m interested in the subject?” Belle said with more confidence as her embarrassment passed and she was able to think clear again. 

Much to his consternation, Gold couldn’t find anything to counter with, most of all because her answer seemed sincere.

“Fine.” He said arching an eyebrow, determined to find out all he could about this little Miss French. There had to be a reason for her bravery. “Just remember that sleeping and being a smartass is not a way to pass this class.” Gold added looking daggers at Belle. “And it concerns everybody.” He said as he walked back to his table.

Only when Prof. Gold turned his back to her, Belle was able to breathe with full lungs again. He went on with attendance check when Belle heard two girls talking behind her.

“Oh my God! Did you see that? Gold actually didn’t know what to say. Nice to see that asshole looking like an idiot for once! That girl has got balls.”

“That girl is dead! Gold failed people for far less. He’s gonna finish her.”

“Yeah, I guess we just got a new Ashley Boyd.”

The other girl gave a meaningful hum in response to that, and they both went silent.

“Great!” Belle whispered quietly to herself. It seemed like she wouldn’t be able to get an extra credit for this class… or even enjoy it. And who on Earth was that Ashley Boyd person? 

* * *

Belle all but crushed onto the bed when she finally came back to her room. She put a pillow on her face wishing she could make this whole mess go away, to just not be real. The rest of the class was all tense waiting for Gold to try and catch her off guard again. And Belle was pretty sure she wouldn’t survive that kind of embarrassment for the second time around. But to her surprise, professor never even looked her way again. And yet, it made her even more worried – that couldn’t have been it. The chain of her unhappy thoughts was interrupted - first by the sound of opening door, and then hurricane Ruby gusted into the room.

“OMG, Bellz! You’re my hero!”

With a growl, Belle put the pillow away and sat up.

“Excuse me?”

“They told me at lunch about what happened in Gold’s class. About a brave girl who defeated the monster!” Ruby said practically trembling with excitement.

“He’s not a monster, and I didn’t defeat anybody. I merely made a fool of myself. Is everyone mad around here?!” Belle groaned feeling her anger and embarrassment coming back again.

“I was told that Gold was the one looking like a fool there. And anyway, why are you defending him now, when you just had a taste of his medicine?”

“It wasn’t that bad actually, and it was all my fault.” 

“How is that?”

“Because I’m an idiot with her head in the clouds who wasn’t paying attention when he called my name. From there on it was one stupid misunderstanding.”

“Misunderstanding or not, you granted yourself _his_ attention for sure. Gold doesn’t normally let people get away, especially not in the beginning of the semester when he’s looking for his next favorite punching bag.” Ruby said with a sad little laugh.

It was one of the traits Gold was notoriously famous for – at the beginning of each semester he would pick a student he found especially annoying (for the reasons only he knew), and beat them up in the class to intimidate and make everyone behave.  

That reminded Belle about the conversation she overheard.

“By the way, some girl said I was a “new Ashley Boyd”. Who is that?”

“My friend and ex-classmate.” Ruby said, suddenly serious.

“Ex?” Belle asked. Judging by the change in her friend’s mood, Belle knew she wasn’t going to like the answer.

“She had to take Gold’s class last year and was bored out of her mind there. Besides she just started dating this guy Sean. It was love at first site. He worked for his father at their family factory not far from Storybrooke. The guy had money and he was taking her to all these clubs and restaurants, and long weekends in New York and Miami. Ashley’s family never had a lot of money, to say the least. She felt like Cinderella and completely forgot about her studies.” Ruby paused for a moment staring at the floor with a sad smile. She was obviously missing her friend.  

“So, what Gold has to do with any of this?” Belle asked with anticipation.

“Well, quite fast she became his favorite punching bag, but Ashley just didn’t care. As the exams were approaching, I tried to talk some sense into her. But she only said that her ultra mini skirt and a blouse with plunging neck line never failed to distract a professor helping her pass while she would chirp something from the top of head."

“Seriously?” Belle’s jar dropped. It took her about five minutes with Gold to realize that he would only laugh at that. This Ashley girl must have really been in love to be that blind.

“Yeah. Of course, it only made him more cruel to her. He started torturing her with questions she didn’t even understand and spiteful comments that made her want to cry. Ashley told me later that at one point she actually thought that in return for letting her pass he would ask for her firstborn, like they do in his crazy rituals."

“Oh, come on! Calling him a monster is one thing, but that! Why would he even need it?” Belle snorted shaking her head.

“I don’t know, for dinner?”

“Ew, Ruby. Stop, that’s gross!” Belle exclaimed and threw her pillow at Ruby.

“Why not, since he sucks out students’ souls for lunch?” Ruby said with a wicked smile as she caught the pillow and threw it back at Belle.

 “And what happened?” She asked with a frown at Ruby’s hint on Belle’s encounter with Gold.

“She failed of course, because when she couldn’t hold the tears anymore and started sobbing stonehearted bastard just threw her out!”

“Where is she now?”

“Well, ironically, in a few days she found out she was pregnant. Sean’s dad was never fond of her, but when he found out about the baby he gave Sean an ultimatum – Ashley or his family’s money. Sean chose Ashley, got another job here in Storybrooke and they moved in together. She had to take a year off to get ready for the baby and get married. But eventually she is going to have to come back and repeat the course if she wants to graduate, and she is still terrified at the very idea of facing Gold again.” Ruby finished and silence filled the room.

Belle couldn’t decide how she felt about the whole story. On one hand, she felt sorry for Ashley. Belle’s never been in love and wasn’t sure how she would act being so crazy about someone. On the other hand, she could understand that Gold was insulted by this ridiculous seduction attempt and wanted to teach Ashley a lesson. And then her tears pissed him off completely as he probably thought it was another trick.   

“Listen, Bellz, I know we’ve had this conversation before, but now things are different. From what I’ve heard, that girl was right about you taking Ashley’s place. You probably should think about dropping his class.” Ruby finally said coming to sit next to Belle.

“What? No way! I’m not going to chicken out!” Belle was shocked at the very idea.

“It’s not chickening out, it’s survival! Belle, you don’t even need this class, and Gold is going to drive you crazy! You don’t know him, trust me. I’ve seen it happen not only to Ashley.” Ruby’s voice was pleading, eyes full of concern for her friend. She saw Belle breathing in sharply and opening her mouth to object, so Ruby stopped her raising a hand. “I know what you’re going to say. The choice is yours, but at least think about it.” 

Belle was touched and grateful that Ruby cared about her and wanted to save her from trouble, but she was never the one to back down. 'Always do the brave thing.' Belle heard her mother saying in her head. 'Even if you’re scared, my girl. Always do the brave thing and bravery will follow. Otherwise, you’ll live your whole life in fear and that’s not really living.' Belle knew that this class wasn’t something really significant that could change her life, but then again, it’s the little choices like this that pile up and create the path of our lives in the end. And more than anything Belle wanted to look back one day and be proud of what she saw. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Prof. Gold sat in the office with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Having spent last twenty minutes wrestling with university’s database, he could’ve sworn that people who created it took extra time and a special care to make it as complicated and user-unfriendly as possible. Then again, technically Gold wasn’t supposed to have the access to students’ personal files, but that wasn’t the point. His efforts paid off, Gold found the explanation to the riddle puzzling him. Belle Marie French, an 18 year old student from Australia, major in Architecture didn’t need his class for the degree. Apparently, like many young girls these days Belle was obsessed with being popular and joined his class to impress her fellow students. Gold also wouldn’t rule out that some new founded sorority made pissing him off a part of their initiation ritual. Whatever the reason was, Gold realized that Ms. French was only so brave poking the monster because she thought she could just drop the class and there would be no consequences for her studies. 'There are ways to change that.' Gold thought with a predatory grin on his face. He wouldn’t even have to work hard for this. Regina would gladly agree to anything that could make students’ lives harder. The idea to allow students take free extra classes belonged to Gold in the first place and Regina hated it, which was partly why he insisted on it being included in the university’s policy. Another reason was that Gold wanted to give students the opportunity to learn things beyond the scope of their programs if they wanted to know more without having to pay for it. But now this girl was all but mocking his good intentions, which he didn’t have that often, and Gold wasn’t going to let it stand.

* * *

Unlike the first Mythology class, second lecture with Gold was approaching way too fast. Belle’s other classes were going smoothly, so there was nothing to occupy her mind and distract it from picturing various scenarios of what was coming. Even though she dreaded the day Belle still wasn’t willing to quit and soon she found herself in the same room, in the same seat, but much more nervous than before. Gold came in at exactly 9:00 AM and, as soon as he reached his table and dropped the books he brought, his eyes started searching the room and stopped only when he found Belle. Their gazes met and the corner of his mouth twitched in a smirk. Belle would gladly take the glare he gave her before, because that way she knew Gold was pissed at her. The smirk promised something a lot worse, a surprise, Belle knew she wasn’t going to like. Gold averted his eyes, greeted the audience and proceeded to the topic of the class in his usual detached manner. Belle realized that whatever he had in mind was going to wait until the end of the class, probably to let her slowly stew in her own juices. Instead of guessing and becoming a victim of her own imagination, Belle decided she might as well try and concentrate on the subject. She only got into this mess because of her love for myths after all. The task turned out to be easier than Belle thought. The topic of the class was Greek Mythology and the example Gold chose happened to be one of her favorites and, what was more important, the one she knew very well – the story of Cupid and Psyche.

_Psyche was the youngest daughter of a king whose beauty, worshiped by people in her homeland, made Venus, the goddess of love and beauty jealous of the girl. The goddess asked her son, Cupid to make Psyche fall in love with some low, mean, unworthy being. Cupid was ready to obey his mother, but when he saw the beauty he accidentally wounded himself with his arrow and fell in love with her._

_The oracle predicted that Psyche was destined to marry not a mortal lover, but a monster no man could resist. The girl bravely accepted her fate only to find out that her monster was no monster at all, but a gentle loving husband ready to grant her every wish except for one. He hid his real identity from her staying in the dark and demanding her trust in his love. Psyche loved her mysterious husband, but curiosity and doubt eventually led her to disobey him. While he slept, Psyche took a lamp and a sharp knife, in case she needed to defend herself from the monster, and went to see who her husband was. She found out that her monster was really Venus’s son Cupid, beautiful as a God. Psyche couldn’t be happier but Cupid awoke, saw the knife and thought she was going to kill him even after he showed her nothing but love and kindness. Hurt by her betrayal, Cupid banished Psyche from the palace they lived in telling her to go back to live with her family. Psyche was desperate to get Cupid back, enough to seek his mother Venus and agree to goddess’ trial of her housewifery. At the same time Cupid, recovered from his pain and unable to stay away from his beloved any longer, forgave Psyche and helped her to complete Venus’s final challenge. Soon after they were wed and Psyche was made a goddess. In due time Cupid and Psyche had a daughter whose name was Pleasure._

 

Belle smiled internally, grateful to her lucky stars that Gold at least wouldn’t be able to embarrass her with a question she wouldn’t know how to answer. Nevertheless, soon Belle had a feeling that she never heard the myth before. The way Gold spoke made Belle lose herself in the story. His eyes became softer, wistful smile graced his lips making Gold look younger. Belle felt like they were alone in the room and Gold was telling the story only for her. She discovered yet another _layer_ in him – Gold was a great teacher who loved what he was doing. Suddenly Belle realized that she didn’t just saw another side of his character, she got the first small glimpse of the _real person_ behind the mask of a vicious professor. Belle’s lips curled in a soft, self-satisfied smirk. She was right, there really was more to Gold than everyone thought.

This time when Gold glanced at Belle it was his turn to be confused by the look on her face. It wasn’t new for him to see a student listening so intently, absorbed into the story even though it happened not as often as he would like to. Most students simply dozed off, looking at the clock from time to time, waiting for the end of the class. But Belle wasn’t just listening or looking at him, she was looking _into him_ and Gold suddenly felt exposed. Public speaking was never something he had problems with, feeling confident and relaxed, but the mesmerized expression on girl’s face made Gold want to put more distance between them. Thankfully, it was almost the end of the class and Gold’s composure came back as he remembered about the last, but not least, thing on his agenda.

“That will be all for today, but before you leave I have an announcement to make. I am sure you all know about the policy of this university to allow students enrolled in Bachelor and Master degree programs take up to three extra classes free of charge if they wish to expand their knowledge. While this is a great opportunity, university administration thought that you should not only feel privileged, but also responsible for it. Therefore, students taking extra classes that do not belong to their degree programs are now required to pass examination in those classes as well to be able to continue with their regular studies.” Gold finished enjoying mass eye-rolling and barely audible cursing in the audience. Just as he suspected, having made a couple of attempts to find out why he had a sudden change of heart, Regina agreed to the new requirements. Gold smirked and looked at the one student whose reaction he was really interested in.

Belle stared at Gold in complete and utter shock she wasn’t even going to try and hide. She couldn’t believe that Gold would do something like that just _because of her_ , but the smirk Belle saw at the beginning of the class was back, and she could hear Gold’s voice in her head saying 'You're stuck with me forever, dearie'. Now Belle was scared. As soon as the bell rang, she rushed outside desperate for fresh air.

She crushed onto the nearest bench trying to process what just happened and what it meant for her. Belle got so lost in her thoughts that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a rough tug on the sleeve.

“Are you ignoring me or something?” Ruby asked wide eyed.

“Um… no, I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.” Belle said blinking, as if Ruby appeared out of thin air.

“What’s the matter? You look like you just saw a ghost.”

With irony Belle thought that seeing a ghost would probably shock her less.

“Come, I’ll tell you on the way to the dorm.” Belle got up urging Ruby to follow her. Prof. Gold was still somewhere around and the last thing she wanted was for him to hear their conversation. Gold might have bounded Belle to him, but she wasn’t going to give him the pleasure of hearing what she thought about it. Besides, Belle knew that once Ruby heard the news, she wouldn’t censor her comments regardless to where they were and who could hear them.   

“His dickery just reached a whole new level!” Ruby said with exasperation when girls entered their room and threw her bag on the bed.

“Maybe it’s for the better.” Belle shrugged, silently grateful that her friend was a better person and didn’t say something along the lines of “I told you so!”

“Excuse me?” Ruby looked at her as if Belle grew a second head.

“Gold probably felt insulted after the last class and wanted to show me who’s the boss here, so he did it, he is the master. If that satisfies his ego we can move on like normal people. And if I do everything I’m supposed to and study there won’t be any problem passing the exam.”

“Bellz, honey, please don’t take this wrong, but you read too many books. What you’re saying sounds an awful lot like a fairytale where this villain can suddenly change and become a better man.”

“You’re so sure he’s evil? You don’t know him, Ruby.”

“And you do?”  Ruby countered. For the life of her, Ruby couldn’t understand why Belle was so ignorant to the obvious for everybody else.

“No, I don’t.” Belle admitted. For all she knew, Gold could really be an asshole getting off on making other people miserable, and yet something in her protested. Some weird hunch told her that Gold wasn’t as dark as everyone believed. 

“Anyways,” Belle shook her head, “what I don’t understand is, how could he do that?” Belle asked making Ruby snort and roll her eyes. “No, I didn’t mean it as a rhetorical question. He is just a professor, how could he go and change university’s policy so fast just because he wanted to?”

“He is not just a professor. Gold is on university’s board and the most powerful there too. I think he is the only one who can actually do what he wants regardless to whether Dean Mills likes it or not.” Ruby said with a meaningful look. “And now he wants you.”

“ _Wants me_?” Belle was startled.

It took Ruby a few seconds to catch up with what she meant.

“No, Belle, relax. Sexual harassment is probably the only thing Gold has never been accused of. Come on, can you even imagine him making a move on you?” Ruby chuckled.

To her surprise and horror, Belle could. _Vividly._ And the horror part was not the picture itself, but the fact that it was far from unpleasant. The idea of Gold being close to her, touching her made Belle’s heartbeat quicken with a sudden rush of excitement leaving her feel _hot and uncomfortable._ Even though Belle was still a child in many ways she knew exactly what that meant, but Gold being the reason of _those emotions_ didn’t make any sense.

“No, of course, I can’t!” She tried to persuade herself rather than Ruby. “Why would I even… I have more important things to do like study, because from the look of things I’d better learn as much as I can for the next class with him.” She muttered willing the sensation to go away.

“You’re right, otherwise he’s really gonna screw you.”

“Thanks! That was helpful.” Belle glared at her friend.

“Sorry! The joke was right there, I just couldn’t pass it up.” Ruby said with a guilty look on her face, but the mischievous twinkle in her eyes suggested that she didn’t really feel that way.

“I’m sure you tried.” Belle smirked.

* * *

During the following weeks Gold and Belle established what Ruby called their “routine”.

Belle would study like crazy trying to anticipate Gold’s line of questioning and he tried to come up with new, all the more confusing questions. At first, Belle tried to merely answer them without expressing her opinion or making any comments, ignoring his sassy remarks. She still held the hope to bury the hatchet and make their relationship at least neutral, but Gold was pushing, never letting her catch a breath or missing a chance to take a dig and finally she gave up. Belle decided if she had nothing to lose she might as well speak her mind.

Belle was smart and well-read Gold had to give her that. He even might have admired her logic, but it only made her more annoying, always managing to answer the question and prove her point, never backing out even when faced with his open snarl. And the worst of all was Belle’s scandalous habit to bite her lower lip. No, it didn’t lead him to wonder how soft and gentle her lips would feel against his or how sweetly Belle would moan if he bit her. And, of course, he didn’t have those completely inappropriate thoughts while lecturing with Belle sitting just a few feet away. It was simply _distracting_ and Gold wished there were some legal grounds allowing him to prohibit Belle from doing that in the classroom. 

Other students in Gold’s class, however, have never been happier, because professor seemed to forget they existed once he and Belle started arguing. They even called Belle their “hero” for standing up to the beast.

And somewhere along the way, in the middle of their wordplay, the unexpected happened. Something that neither Gold nor Belle was willing to admit – they started to _enjoy_ the conversation rather than trying to win an argument. The reality caught up with them when Prof. Gold and his “favorite” student were so enveloped in another _heated_ discussion that they both jumped startled by the bell signaling the end of the class. Belle smiled blushing and, surprisingly, Gold returned her smile. There was no more animosity or negativity in the air between them just a slight disappointment that they got interrupted. It was only when Belle bit her lower lip feeling shy under his _lingering look_ that Gold abruptly turned away and went to his table without saying a word.

After two months of classes her teacher was still a mystery for Belle as much as the _conflicting_   _emotions_ she felt after each encounter. No one would believe it, but Gold’s favorite punching bag was actually anticipating every class. And not because she was worried sick like in the beginning. Belle absolutely loved his manner of teaching, soft voice colored by the Scottish brogue that became thicker if Gold got emotional and even his quips that used to throw her off.  

Belle came to her room still absorbed into her thoughts when a very excited future forensic detective all but jumped at her without even saying “hello”.

 “Let’s go out tonight!” Ruby proposed with a hopeful look.

“No.” Belle frowned. “You know I’m not big on clubbing.”

“Yes, I know that you’d rather stay in and read another book, but it’ll be good for you to forget about… you know,” Ruby paused and made a gesture with her hands as if to claw at Belle and bared her teeth.

 “Now Gold is what? A vampire?” Belle asked not sure of what Ruby was trying for.

“No, he is worse, though I’m pretty sure he’s immortal too.” Ruby said making Belle chuckle.

 “Thanks, but I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. After each class with Gold I see you come back here looking like you’re under a spell or something, staring blankly into nowhere, smiling or frowning.”

“His classes are just… _intense_. Besides, I told you it’s not as bad as in the beginning.”

“Or you just got numb to being tortured.” Ruby frowned. “Um, Bellz, can I ask you something?” Ruby said after hesitating for a few seconds.

“Sure.”

“I know some girls in your class -”

“Sometimes it feels like you know girls in every class.” Belle laughed.

“Almost, but that’s not the point. Uh… one of them told me that lately you and Gold look like you desperately need to get a room and uh… _finally_ have some very angry, but very hot sex.”

“Wha…why…why would she say that?” Belle choked out feeling her cheeks burn like never before.

“That’s what I was going to ask you. Is there something going on with you and Gold?”

“Ruby, please! What can possibly be going on with me and Gold?”

Ruby nodded. The thought seemed even more ridiculous now when Belle said it out loud, but Belle’s next words shocked her.

“Like he would even give me a second look.” Belle added quietly.

“Excuse me?” Ruby breathed in disbelief. “Have you looked into the mirror lately? You’re a hottie!”

“Well, Gold is not some superficial guy from a football team, it would take more than just a pretty face to get his interest.”

“Football player or not, he’s a guy, honey.” Ruby said with a meaningful look.

“Still, the person he could fall for has to be a real woman, gorgeous and bold. The one that could make the whole kingdom kneel in front of her even if she wasn’t of a noble origin. Not a mumbling teenage girl who Gold would gladly lock away and lose the key.”

“Okay. First, you need more self-confidence. Second, kingdom… noble origin…? What the hell are you talking about?”

“Ugh, nothing.” Belle laughed. “Just another book I’ve been reading.”

“I’m surprised you even have time to read anything except texts required for Mythology class.”

“Who said it wasn’t one of them?” Belle smirked.

“Oh, God.” Ruby groaned rolling her eyes. “Anyway, back to more urgent matters, if you don’t want to go out for your sake, do it for me.” She added seriously.

“Why?”

“You’ll be my security blanket.”

“Since when do you need one when you go to a party?” Belle narrowed her eyes.

“Since Peter is gonna be there.”

“Who exactly is Peter?”

“The guy I grew up with and had a crush on since high school. We’ve been friends forever, but then…” Ruby sighed.

“…things changed?” Belle asked with understanding smile on her face.

“Yes, I realized that I wanted to date him, but he went off to Boston to study at a police academy. Now I see him only when he comes home to visit.”

“Wait a minute, he’s gonna be a cop and you gonna be a forensic.” Belle said with a smug expression on her face. “You’ll make a great couple.”

“I think so too, but for that to happen I need to at least see him. Will you please come with me? Pretty please?” 

“Fine, I’ll go.” Belle gave up. Pleading look in Ruby’s eyes melted her heart.

As soon as words left her mouth Belle knew she was going to be sorry for this decision in some way, but Ruby’s beaming smile made her think that maybe it wasn’t such a big price to pay to make her best friend happy.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Ruby all but crushed Belle in an attack hug. 

“Easy, tiger!” Belle tried to steady them.

“I kinda prefer wolves.” Ruby smirked stepping away.

“That’s unusual.”

“As opposed to having a soft spot for dragons?” Ruby countered and it took Belle a few seconds to realize _who_ she was hinting on.

“You know, I can still change my mind about coming with you.” Belle warned her friend arching an eyebrow.

Ruby “zipped her mouth” and disappeared into the bathroom to start beautifying process for the big night.          

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Belle hated it when she was right about certain things, but she hated it even more when she was wrong about them. Belle had a feeling she would be sorry for going out that night, but it didn’t begin to describe how miserable Belle was until she and Ruby came back.

“Bellz, I’m sorry. I had no idea that grabby jerk would be there.” Ruby said barely daring a look at Belle.

“So that was him being his charming self not just my luck?” Belle asked with a sigh of relive when she finally took off her heels. 

“No, Gaston has a reputation.” Ruby said adding air quotes to the last word.

“For trying to get under girl’s skirt before at least asking her name?”

“Kind of, Gaston thinks that he is so irresistible that any girl should swoon and die in ecstasy if he so much as looks her way. I’ve been through some crap with him myself when I was a freshman, but a knee in the nuts helped improve the situation.” Ruby smirked.

“That information would’ve been useful while we were still there.” Belle laughed. “Where did you disappear anyway?”

“Peter and I found a quiet corner to talk. He said that he always had a crush on me, but he thought that I wanted us to be just friends. He asked me out tomorrow.” Ruby beamed.

“I’m really happy for you.” Belle said sincerely. “But not as much as I’m happy for myself that I don’t have to be your safety blanket anymore and nearly get humped by a big-headed moron.”

“I’m so sorry I left you alone with him.”

 “It’s okay, really. I’m a big girl. I survived and hopefully will never see him again.”

“One thing you can’t deny, though. You did forget about Gold at least for a few hours.” Ruby arched an eyebrow.

“That I did.” Belle laughed. 

Then Belle realized that she didn’t really want to forget about Gold. Moreover, she would prefer another “torture session” with him than a minute at that party where she was supposed to have fun surrounded by the people of her age. The thought was somewhat _disturbing_ , especially because that one person whose company Belle craved wouldn’t say the same thing about her. Maybe it was time to do something about it? The idea to clear the air with Prof. Gold has been lurking in the back of her mind for a couple of weeks now, and the more time passed the more consideration Belle was giving it.  

With the morning came determination. Enough was enough. Belle decided she had to fix the situation. It wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy their banters. Reluctantly, Belle had to admit that arguing with Gold _excited_ her. The electricity she felt between them at those moments made her shiver. But at the same time, another part of Belle deeply resented that her favorite professor was doing it because he hated her. She was going to catch him of guard at his office, without all those other students he needed to intimidate, and try to have a real conversation with him. If Gold wanted apologies, even though Belle didn’t technically do anything wrong, she would apologize. That was the plan until she made the final turn on the way to his office and saw who was heading toward her from the opposite end of the corridor. “Crap!” Belle cursed under breath and started walking faster hoping to slide into professor’s door and avoid the unpleasant encounter.

“Hey there!” Gaston called with a self-satisfied smirk. Apparently, he interpreted Belle’s change of pace as sign of anticipation to talk to him.

“Hey.” Belle said without any enthusiasm in her voice, as he caught her right in front of the saving door.

“I was just looking for you, baby, hoping we could have a little chat. And here you are.”

“Yeah, just my luck.” Belle gave him a fake smile.

“What do you say if we meet tonight at 8 and pick up right where we left off last time?” Gaston said giving Belle what he thought was the most seductive look of his, but it only made her cringe at the memory.

“I…I’m flattered and everything, but I have to study. I'm really sorry, I have to go.” Belle said trying to move around him, but Gaston caught her hand and turn her around to face him again.

“Not so fast. You can’t just blow me off like this _again_!” Gaston hissed in the tone that suggested he didn’t take rejection very well. 

“Gaston, let go off me!” Belle raised her voice as Gaston’s grip was already hurting her wrist, causing a little red alarm sign in her head to go off.

Pulling Belle closer, Gaston opened his mouth to say something when extremely irritated Scottish brogue interrupted him.

“Could you please stop yell …” The rest of the words died on his lips as Prof. Gold saw what caused him to stop grading papers and come out of his office.

“Let go of me.” Belle hissed, completely embarrassed, but Gaston barely acknowledged Gold’s presence. 

“We haven’t finished.” He said matter-of-factly, ignoring Belle attempts to free her hand.

“I suggest you do, as the girl says, young man.” Gold said in the icy voice. 

“It’s none of your business, professor.” Gaston said as if Gold was just another student. 

“I repeat, let her go! When lady says real man listens.” Gold said looking daggers at Gaston. He barely raised his voice, but the threat was obvious.  

“Lady?” Gaston snorted looking Belle up and down the way that made her want to take a shower, or more like three showers. With bleach. “Not worth it!” He spat pushing her away and walked passed them.  


If looks could kill, Gaston would be dead from the way Gold looked at his back. For a few seconds professor was considering the measures he could take to teach that arrogant jerk some manners, but all thoughts vanished when he looked at Belle. She seemed smaller somehow, trying to look as if nothing happened, but Gold saw that she was shaken. Belle couldn’t even look at him staring at her feet and massaging her wrist. Sorting out young lovers’ quarrel was the very last thing Gold wanted to do, but the sting in his chest wouldn’t let him leave her like that.

“Come on, pet, let’s go in.” Gold said softly.

Belle looked at him with a question, and Gold gestured at the door of his office. She nodded and went in.     

“Please, have a seat.” He pointed at the chair in front of his table going to the electric kettle to make some tea.

Belle sat, still not talking or looking at him. Gold was already cursing himself. What was he supposed to say to her? He wasn’t good even at small talks, let alone conversations about the heart matters, but the silence was becoming unbearable and he gave in.

“No need to be so upset, - ” He started hesitantly while putting tea bags in two cups and pouring water, “- young men can overreact sometimes, but I’m sure you will be the same lovebirds before you know it.” He turned around to give Belle her cup and froze when he saw the look on her face.

“You think _that_ is my boyfriend?” Belle breathed out in shock. Gold thought she would date someone who treated her like a doormat? The mere idea seemed so ridiculous that it snapped Belle out of her stupor. Was that what Gold thought of her? “That creep is making my life miserable because I refused to let him stick his tongue down my throat 10 minutes after he met me.” 

“I…I’m sorry, Ms. French. Apparently, I misunderstood the situation.” Gold said taken aback by her outburst.

Then, it dawned on her and Belle frowned, shaking her head.  


“No, _I am_ sorry! You were just trying to help and I lashed out on you. I’m really sorry! It’s just…I felt so…” She mumbled trying to fight tears of anger bubbling in her eyes.

“Shh! It’s ok, _love_. I understand.” Gold said with a little smile that was soft and kind and _real_.

The warmth in his eyes suggested that Gold really did understand how humiliated and helpless Belle felt, and how embarrassed she was that _he_ witnessed the whole scene. Suddenly, Belle felt the urge to curl into him and hide her face in the crook of his neck. Pushing the impulse down, she returned a shy smile and took the tea that Gold was still holding out for her.

He went to his chair on the opposite side of the table and for a few moments they quietly drank their tea. Feeling uncomfortable with the silence, Belle started to look around the room for a topic to start a conversation. Since she didn’t recognize the taste of her tea, Belle looked at the box on the shelf.

“Rose? Is this a rose tea?” Belle asked when she couldn’t see the full name on the box.

“Rose hip tea.” Gold answered looking up at Belle. “Tastes great and good for your immune system.”

Belle couldn’t help but smile at him. 

“What?” Gold asked, puzzled by her almost fond expression.

“Nothing. It’s silly.” Belle tried to wave of the question, feeling a little foolish.

“Still, I’d like to know. Is there something wrong with the tea?”

“No, I actually like it. It’s just that you have this reputation of a big bad monster and, in reality, you all but saving a damsel in distress, making tea, talking about supporting the immune system.”

“Well, I’m definitely no Prince Charming or a knight in shining amour, Ms. French.” Gold said, feeling uncomfortable with the course of Belle’s thoughts. “And, as for the monster reputation, I believe your own experience should tell you that it’s not all rumors.” Gold added, wishing to remind her (and himself) that nothing between them has changed. But he already felt his walls crumbling, and was terrified at how easily Belle could make him let down his guard, make him… _care_. It felt like centuries since he let anyone come even this close.

“Eh, I always felt that knights and princes were overrated.” Belle snorted, and then added seriously. “As for “my experience”, I was actually coming to talk to you about it.”

“Oh?” Gold was both relieved and disappointed. He only hoped Belle wasn’t going to start crying and pleading for him to stop berating her. He’d seen enough of that theatre! 

“First of all, I’d like to apologize for the whole situation. I never meant any disrespect, professor. I told you the truth when we first met, even though your class is not a part of my program, I joined it because I’ve always been fascinated with myths and legends and everything that lies beyond the boundaries of every day’s world. And when you called my name I didn’t answer not because I was bored or sleeping. I just got distracted thinking about…well, Scotland.”

“What?”

“Your accent. I always wanted to see the world, and Scotland was one of the places I wanted to visit. So, I just got carried away with a daydream.” Belle finished and bit her lip. She never felt so small and stupid in her whole life. But she was sure that honesty was the only way to set things straight.

“Ms. French, are you looking for monster’s weaknesses?” Gold asked in a theatrical manner. “Trying to use my country of origin to win my sympathy?”

“No!” Belle denied with a little more desperation than she wanted to show. Why couldn’t he believe for once that someone wasn’t lying to him? “I just felt bad about how things were going and wanted you to know what happened, because _I like you_!” Belle blurted before she realized what she said. “I mean…your class!” She added and turned deep red in a record time.

Silence filled the room once again. Gold was all but dumbstruck, staring at Belle, opening and closing his mouth with no sounds coming out. This girl was the only person who managed to leave him lost for words with that childish sincerity and crystal clear lakes of her eyes. Gold just couldn’t bring himself to counter with something sarcastic or spiteful like he normally would. Instead, he opted to change the subject all together. 

“And what about your accent?” He asked, and it was now Belle’s turn to be taken aback.

“What?” She asked, as surprise finally made her look up at Gold.

“If I’m not mistaken, you’re from Australia?” Gold said, gesturing with his hand for Belle to elaborate on the topic.

“Um…yeah. I moved to Storybrooke right before the start of the semester.” 

“You must have had friends, family there. What made you chose to come here?” Gold asked, curious what could make an 18-year old suddenly move half a world across from home and to a small town in Maine of all places.

“Well, my real friends were mostly books and movies. My family, which is my father, moved here with me. And…” Belle paused, putting her cup of tea on the table, while gathering the words and strength to say it, “-…we had to move after…my mother died.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Ms. French. I didn’t realize... You don’t have to tell me.”

“No, it’s okay.” And, surprisingly, it did feel ok to talk to him about that. Belle almost wanted to talk to him about it, about everything. “The pain is still there weather I talk about it or not. I guess, I should’ve been prepared for it to happen since doctors had been less than hopeful for quite a while.”

Before he could think better of it, Gold reached out for Belle’s hand still lying on the table, and gently squeezed it.

“No one can be prepared for the death of a loved one.” He said in the tone that suggested he was coming from his own experience, but Belle didn’t dare to ask. She only nodded.

“May I ask how it happened?” Gold cleared his throat and took his hand off of Belle’s arm.

“Cancer. She had been fighting for over a year, but she finally lost.”

“I’m very sorry, _Belle_.” Gold said with an intense look, full of compassion and support and something else, she couldn’t quite identify.

“Thank you.” Belle met his gaze and she could sense something changing in that moment. The very air between them now felt different. 

After a few moments, (or maybe an hour) Gold averted his gaze and the trance broke.

“Um, another thing, we weren’t prepared for, was medical bills while my mom was in treatment.” Belle continued, blinking and trying to clear her thoughts. “My father lost his florist business, and eventually our house. Whatever money we still had was enough to move and start over.”

“But why Storybrooke?”

“Oh!” Belle realized she left out an important part of the story. “My father comes from a family of florists, originally from Storybrooke. His older brother was still living here untill his recent retirement. He and his wife went on an around-the-world cruise like they always wanted. And he needed someone to take care about the shop that my grandfather opened. You probably know it – “The game of thorns”?”

“Of course, I drive by it every morning on the way to work.” Gold nodded, remembering the little place almost swallowed by ivy. “If your father is from here, how he ended up in Australia then?”   

“For my mom.” Belle all but beamed at Gold, it was her favorite part of the family history.

“Oh?” He couldn’t help but return her smile.

“They met when my dad was on vocation in Melbourne with friends. Legend has it that the moment they saw each other they knew it was forever. But they were both sophomores at college, so they spent the next year writing, calling, stealing short visits. After one of those visits my mom called my dad and told him she was expecting.” Belle let out a little laugh and pointed at herself, drawing another fond smile from Gold. “They were both terrified because it was too soon, but in the end it didn’t change anything, since they’d already decided they wanted to get married. It was already Spring, so after they both graduated my father went to Australia and married mom.”

“Wow, that’s a wonderful story.”

“Thanks.”

They were sitting, smiling at each other, and no one really knew what to say or do next. Belle broke the silence first.

“I should probably go now. I hope, I didn’t take too much of your time.” She said, standing up.

“It’s no matter.” Gold realized he lost the track of time and forgot where they were.

“I...I never said “thank you” for what you did for me earlier. It was really kind of you.” She said with a soft smile.

“You’re welcome.” Gold returned her smile.

Belle was already at the door when a sudden thought made her stop and turn around.

“Does this, -” she gestured at the space between them, “- mean you will stop giving me a hard time?”

Gold narrowed his eye and tilted his head as if he was thinking her words over for a few moments.

“Not a chance.” He answered and almost a predatory grin spread across his face, sending shivers down Belle’s spine.

She giggled and slipped out of the room.

Minutes were passing by and Gold still sat looking at the closed door. There was something about this girl, some special air about her. Belle made him stop constantly reliving all the pain and horrors in his past and he could breathe free again. With her Gold felt like the man he was a long time ago, felt alive again. Belle was a little flicker of light that chased away his darkness. Gold shook his head laughing at his own thoughts. He was a mythologist, not a _poet_ , but he sure was starting to sound like one.

Belle came back to her room with the biggest smile on her face. In fact, she couldn’t stop smiling all the way to the dorm or care less what people who saw her might think. She didn’t want this to happen, but she couldn’t keep denying it - Gold was a ruthless professor, who probably thought her a nuisance at best, and Belle had a _full-blown crush_ on him.

* * *

Regardless to what Belle believed and what Gold intended, things did change after that. Maybe not radically enough for other students in the classroom to notice, they were just happy not to be the ones given “the third degree”. But for someone with a practiced eye it only took seconds to realize what they were really looking at. Someone like Dean Mills who was passing by the corridor and froze in front of a little window in the door of the classroom. Regina wasn’t surprised to see a student smiling _lovingly_ at her professor, leaning forward to get at least few inches closer to him. It was only strange because the said professor was Gold. What really shocked her was that university’s beast was gazing _adoringly_ back at the blue-eyed brunette as if she was the most wonderful thing in the world. Immediately Regina felt a sting of jealousy in her chest. Regina wasn’t interested in Gold, unless it involved taking away his power. Dean Mills still remembered what true love felt like and had no doubts that it was exactly what she saw in front of her, as well as that she would never feel it again. Tears started bubbling in her eyes as Daniel’s face flashed in her mind. Regina blinked the tears and the image away forcing herself to focus on how she could exploit the situation rather than painful memories. For the first time in years, if not ever, Gold had a _weakness_ and if she waited and watched carefully Regina would find the opportunity to use it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains references to drug abuse and overdose. Nothing graphic though, just mentions.

Belle took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Gold’s office. She didn’t want to stretch her luck. They just had their first normal conversation two weeks ago and she thought that they were becoming… _closer_ , but it was Gold and with him no one could know for sure where they stood.

He took a few days off, so Belle didn’t see him last week. She liked Prof. Jefferson, who substituted for Gold. He was smart and fun if a bit odd. He just wasn’t Gold. All Belle could think about sitting in his class was how much she missed that arrogant smirk and Gold’s voice that carried her away to some magical lands.

Today Gold finally came back, but seemed tired and absent-minded during the class. His eyes were red and for the first time ever he had difficulty to follow his own line of thought, not mentioning his complete lack of the usual bite. Something was wrong and Belle had to know what. She knew Gold would unlikely appreciate the gesture, but Belle also knew that it was better than going out of her mind with worry. Besides, there was nothing wrong in coming to ask if he was feeling okay, was there? Belle just hoped he wouldn’t consider it ass-kissing.

“Come in.” She heard and opened the door.

“Hello again, Prof. Gold.”

“Ms. French, how can I help you?” Gold gave her a little smile.

“Um, actually I wanted to ask if you were alright, uh, because you seemed kind of tired out there.”

“Ah, yes, I’m fine, thank you. Just got cold.”

Gold was standing by the book cabinet when Belle came in. He went to sit at his desk, but another wave of nausea and pulsing headache nearly caused him to fall so he had to grab the armrest of his chair to steady himself.

“I’m sorry, but that doesn’t look like a minor cold. Have you been to the doctor?” Belle was alarmed and made it to come closer.

“No, and I don’t need you to play one for me.” Gold snarled.

He meant it as a sarcastic remark, but then even in his inflamed state he realized that it might have sounded like some dirty fantasy. “Or a mommy, for that matter.” He added to avoid Belle having any adult movie associations.

“I’m not playing anything! I’m just worried. You know, worrying? It’s what normal people do when someone they…” Belle nearly bit through her tongue to stop herself from saying the rest, as Gold’s eyes shot up to meet hers. He got her so mad with his words that she almost said too much. She had to fix her slip of a tongue and fast, “…um, someone they know and respect is obviously not well. Is that so terrible of me?” Belle asked, pretending to be offended more than she was to mask her embarrassment.

“No, it’s not.” Gold capitulated and lowered his eyes, feeling guilty for snapping at her. Belle was the first person sincerely concerned about him in what felt like forever and he was his usual asshole self. “The truth is…” he cleared his throat, “…uh, I don’t have anymore classes today, but even if I wanted to go to the hospital, I couldn’t trust myself to drive because of dizziness and nausea. So I thought I would stay here until I felt better.” He admitted reluctantly.

“Well, I don’t have other classes today too, so if you give me the keys I’ll drive you to the hospital.” Belle suggested, trying to hide a self-satisfied smirk.

Gold looked up at her once again, but didn’t say anything.

“Please don’t tell me you’re one of those guys who have an unhealthy affection for their cars and don’t let anybody touch them, much less drive.” Belle frowned.

“No, it’s not that.” Gold shook his head.

“Then why are we wasting time?”

Gold had no answer other than reaching into his pocket and passing Belle the keys to his Cadillac. 

* * *

“Say it. I can hear you thinking it.” Gold muttered getting out the car when Belle drove him back home from the hospital.

“Now you read minds?” Belle laughed, following Gold to the front door. “What am I supposed to be thinking?”

“I told you so?” Gold opened the door and stepped aside to her in.

“Well, it’s not what I was thinking.” Belle said honestly with a soft smile, “But since you brought it up, I really was right, wasn’t I? It’s not a cold, it’s an infection and it’s not going to go away without you taking antibiotics Dr. Whale prescribed. So you could’ve been sitting in your office for ages and wouldn’t feel better.”

Gold pursed his lips and sighed with exasperation. Belle realized that it wasn’t often that Gold was wrong about things and probably even less often when there was someone he could rely on to take care of him. This thought echoed with a sting in her chest and whatever sarcasm she had was gone.

“Anyways, what matters now is that you get better, so sit and relax while I go and microwave this chicken soup.” Belle reached down to her bag and produced a cup with the hospital’s logo. “I went down to the cafeteria while you were in with Dr. Whale.” She explained, seeing his confusion. “Now which way is the kitchen?”

He pointed at the door further down the hall and Belle disappeared in that direction.

Gold went to the living room and poured himself a glass of scotch. He downed it in one gulp, poured a second one and took it with him to the couch.

He had to admit, at least to himself if not to Belle, that he liked her way of ignoring his stubbornness and attempts to push her away. For some reason his temper and biting words neither scared nor stopped Belle from doing her thing with such ease and good humor that it was impossible not to marvel. And if he was going to be completely honest, he liked her presence in his house and that she was worried about him. Suddenly Gold realized something – he missed Belle. It made his head hurt more.

Belle came back from the kitchen holding a tray with a bowl of soup and a spoon. When she saw Gold on the couch with a glass of scotch in his hand she had to forcefully stop herself from saying something about drinking on an empty stomach, not mentioning being sick and taking antibiotics. She still remembered his _‘playing mommy'_ comment and didn’t want to hear it again.

She sighed and just put a tray down in front of him.

“This is very kind of you, Ms. French, but you really didn’t have to.” Gold muttered awkwardly, not meeting her eyes. “You’ve helped enough already.”        

“It’s no bother at all.” She dismissed softly.

“Can I at least get you something?”

“No, thanks. You get to that soup while it’s hot.”

After a moment pause, Gold started eating and Belle decided to look around so he wouldn’t feel watched.

“I like your house.” Belle said, glancing around and trying not to look nosy.

Gold smiled internally. Her curiosity was something he noticed long time ago and it always won out.

Then Belle saw a few pictures on the fireplace, one caught her attention. It was a photo of a handsome boy with curly dark hair, 13-14 years old. Belle has never seen him before, but she would recognize those brown eyes with mischievous glint anywhere.

“Your son?” She smiled at Gold.

“Bae.” Gold nodded and returned her smile. “Actually it’s Brendan, but he was so misbehaving as a child that once I meant to call his name and said _“hey!”_ instead when I saw what he was up to, so it came out sort of like ' _b-hey!'_ ”. He loved it and the nickname stuck. I started calling him Bae since that.” 

She laughed. “How old is he now?” Belle realized her mistake before she even finished the sentence because pain shadowed Gold’s face. She remembered his words _‘no one can be prepared for the death of a loved one’_ and all pieces fell into place. “Oh God! I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have …”

“Don’t worry, Belle. It’s okay. How could have you known?” Gold reassured her, eyes full of sadness. “He would’ve turned twenty two last week. That’s why I took the time off – I went to Boston… to visit his grave.”

“I’m so sorry.” Belle said as she came closer and sat next to him. This time it wasn’t an apology.

“Thank you.” Gold nodded.  

Belle lowered her eyes and bit her lip, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

Gold knew what Belle wanted to ask, but didn’t dare. “I guess I owe you one tragic personal story, huh?”

“You don’t owe me anything… ” She stated, “…but if you’re willing to share, I would like to hear it.” She added in a softer tone.

“Very good, Mr. French. ‘A’ for putting yourself across so well. It always was one of your strongest skills.”

Belle chose to ignore this somewhat sarcastic remark.

“Well, I’d better start from the beginning then.” Gold breathed, leaning back on the couch. “Some years ago I lived in Boston. I had a successful antic business and was married to a woman named Milah. As you already know, we had a son.” Gold paused as his eyes strayed to Brendan’s picture. “I had a business partner, Killian Jones, who with the help of his chubby little assistant could find and obtain any rarest trinket we fancied. Of course, I realized that his dealings weren’t always 100% ethical or even legal, but I also wasn’t brave enough to get rid of him and rely only on myself. I had a family to think about after all, so I guess I chose to look away. And I was so good at it that I didn’t even notice when, in addition to doing a great job, Jones started doing my wife.”

Belle gasped. The sudden turn in the story caught her by surprise. Gold just let a little mirthless laugh at her reaction.

“I found out about everything only when I came home one day and all her things were gone as well as all the money in our joined accounts and even Brendan’s college fund. The note Milah left said that she was never happy in our marriage and couldn’t stay any longer now that she met the man she truly loved.”

Belle covered her mouth with a hand. Curiosity or not, she felt a nudge to stop Gold from telling anything else and having to relive the pain. She didn’t get a chance.

“Luckily, I had another account in my name, neither Jones nor my wife knew about, so Brendan and I could go on living the way we were used to. Bae was already too old so no she-died–in-an-accident-crap would work and I had to tell him the truth. Of course he changed after learning that his mother left him for a lover. I blamed myself and was sure he did too. I tried to do everything and anything I could, fulfill every wish he had to compensate for him not having a mother. For a while nothing worked, we couldn’t even talk for ten minutes without him throwing another tantrum. I felt he was closing off from me more and more. Then all of a sudden, he started acting almost like his old self, but he was out a lot more and until it was very late. He started asking me for money very often to buy some new game or, I don’t know, some clothing and stuff like that. And I was only too happy to oblige him, deceiving myself into belief that I finally managed to exercise the demons that were tearing him apart after Milah ran off when in reality…” Gold trailed off taking a sharp breath.

“Drugs.” Belle said quietly. She already knew the end of this story.

“See? You’re young, you haven’t seen as much life as I have and yet you got it right away, while I was so comfortably blind and happy to grant my son’s every wish. If I only stopped for a second to think and looked closer, I could have noticed that something was wrong before it became too late. But I just wanted to prove to myself that I was adequate and capable as a father so badly.” Gold’s words were soaked with self-loathing.

It broke Belle’s heart into even smaller and sharper pieces. “I only figured this out because of a girl I knew in high school. Tiffany was a good kid until she met this guy who turned out to be a dealer, but she didn’t know that at first. He charmed her and got her hooked. Then he started beating her up and making her …um, do things for a dose… like sleeping with his friends or trying to get her classmates to use and buy from him. That’s how I found out – at a party Tiffany offered me to shoot up. Soon after I moved here, I was talking on the phone to a friend back in Australia and she told me that Tiffany died from overdose.”

“So did Bae.” Gold uttered barely audible. “And I didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye. I was at work when I got a call from the hospital and by the time I got there he was already nonresponsive. Later cops told me it was the latest and greatest in quick high that flooded the streets back then called the ‘Blue Fairy’ – a mix of cocaine and some other crap. It got people addicted faster and was almost always lethal.”  

Tears were streaming down Belle’s face. Propriety be damned! She threw her arms around Gold neck, mumbling any comforting nonsense she could think of.

“Thank you, Belle, but you’re offering your condolences to the man responsible for what happened.” Gold’s voice was broken.

“No!” Belle pulled away, furiously shaking her head. “If there is anyone to blame, besides those bastards who sell drugs to kids, that’s _her_.” She gave Gold a meaningful look. “You were the one who stayed to take care of your son and clean up the mess she left. It’s easy to blame yourself asking _“how could I?”_ or _“why didn’t I?”,_ but have your ever thought that maybe you did the best you could given the circumstances? I don’t think that becoming a single parent while dealing with pain and betrayal would be easy for anyone. You’re an ordinary man, not a God. It’s okay not to be perfect, to have flaws and weaknesses. We all do.”

Gold looked into those bottomless eyes that sparkled with compassion and somehow he doubted that the angel sitting in front of him had any, maybe except for wasting her time and kindness on the likes of him.  

Belle was the first person he told about his son’s death in years and finally saying out loud everything he kept bottled up for so long left him feeling hollow, but relieved. He wanted to thank Belle again and tell her how much it meant to him, but his head was so heavy and buzzing from the alcohol, the fever, the medicine, or the emotions, or all of that combined. 

Belle didn’t need Gold to say the words. Everything was written on his face. She realized that it was her cue to live. “You should get some rest.” She said softly.

“Yeah, I’ll stay right here. There is no way I’m gonna make it to the bedroom, I might fall asleep while walking.”

Belle looked around and saw a throw blanket on the chair by the wall. Gold stretched out on the couch and she covered him with it. He could barely keep his eyes open.

“Get well and I’ll see you back in class.” Belle leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his cheek before she could stop herself.

Gold’s eyes fluttered open a little wider to meet hers. He managed an uncertain smile and finally let slumber overtake him.

Belle quietly tip toed out of the house.

* * *

Gold woke up when it was already daylight outside. The first attempt to move had him grunting. His whole body felt like the leg he’s been sitting on for too long. Apparently he slept in the same position the whole time. But at least he felt closer to his normal self than yesterday and the nausea was gone.

Slowly, Gold sat up and lowered his legs to the floor. Why was he sleeping on the couch? When he saw an empty soup bowl on the coffee table he remembered. Not everything, but enough to realize he said a little too much. Hell, he spilled his guts like he was talking to a damn priest! What the fuck was in that medicine Whale gave him? Well, not drinking in his condition might have also been a wise choice.

And… did Belle really kiss him when she was leaving?

This was not good. Although, as far as he could recollect, the kiss felt rather nice. But it didn’t make the situation any more ‘okay’. Nothing but trouble could come from getting too close to one of his students. And that was all Belle was. No matter how much a part of him protested. The same part that offered various explanations for Belle’s behavior other than that she was just a kind, warm hearted person. She was his student and he needed to restore the status quo.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina pursed her lips, studying the photos in her hands. “What's the girl’s name again?” She looked at the slender brunette closely.

“Belle French.”

“And for how long did you say this Belle was in his house?” She asked again without taking her eyes off the pictures.

“She left in about thirty minutes.”

“She was in and out of the house in just thirty minutes?” Regina gave Glass an incredulous look. “Did they have a quickie right in the hallway?” For some reason she thought Gold would do better than that. “In that case, why leave his office at all?” She muttered, making Sidney snort. “And why are you laughing?” Regina hissed and his smile was gone. “Her mere presence in Gold’s house doesn’t mean they’re involved. It can still be explained otherwise.” She tapped her flawlessly manicured fingers on the table. “You said they went to the hospital before that, so maybe she is pregnant and they were there for the ultrasound or something?” Regina’s eyes flashed with hope.

“They went to see Dr. Whale.”

“Whale? He is not an ob/gyn! And I need something definitive that proves Gold is sleeping with his student, something that he won’t be able to twist out of.”

“What do you want from me, Ms. Mills? I’m not a genie. I can’t conjure you a photo of Gold with his pants down on top of that Belle girl just because you wish for it.”

“Well, that’s too bad, because these picture are useless. And Sidney,” Regina paused to look him straight in the eye, “you don’t want to know what I do when I find people useless.” She gave him a meaningful look. “Now go and get me something worth of the money I’m paying you!”

Regina sighed with exasperation, thinking that as a private detective Glass was just as pathetic and inadequate as he was when he called himself a journalist. “Apparently if you want something done properly, you really have to do it yourself.” She muttered under breath once Sidney was out of the door.

* * *

For the sake of keeping his mind off a particular blue-eyed student, Prof. Gold decided to resume the work on his next Mythology book. It contained references to publications by several fellow mythologists  - the few he didn’t consider complete idiots - one of which he needed for the next chapter. The book was in the university’s library. Gold groaned and headed out of his office. Showing up at the library meant possibly meeting some of his students which definitely meant questions, pleas and alike. But he’d gladly take any and all of those when he saw who was running the circulation desk.

“Ms. French? You work here?” Gold asked as he approached her.

“Hello Prof. Gold!” She all but beamed at her favorite teacher. “Yes, part time because of the classes. I’m helping the librarian and it’s really convenient - I can work and study without loosing time to get from one place to the other. Not mentioning that I simply love books and …”

“Ms. French!” Gold raised a hand, interrupting the babbling beauty. He needed to enforce the plan to reestablish the distance between them. “That’s all fascinating, but I’ve come here for a book, so if you could please look it up.” He gestured at the computer in front of her.

“Yes, of course. Sorry.” Belle mumbled with a little blush.

According to data on the screen the book he requested was on one of the top shelves in the back of the library, and one might’ve needed a ladder to reach for it. Belle knew that with Gold’s limp it was out of the question.

“Is something wrong?” Gold asked when Belle furrowed her eyebrows.

“Uh, no. It’s fine. I just think I should come with you in case some students put it to the wrong section. That happes a lot and I know those shelves pretty well by now, so I’ll be able to find it quickly.” She suggested to spare his dignity.

“Okay, lead the way.”

 _Why the damn book had to be all the way in the back of the damn library!?_  Gold silently cursed while following Belle and deliberately not looking at her legs and backside swaying in front of him. _She also could’ve worn something except the casual light blue dress that accentuated her eyes and didn’t reach her knees._ He mused when they finally found the needed section.

Of course, Gold couldn’t know that everything Belle did these days, including the way she dressed for the university, was done with thoughts of him.

The book was sitting lower than Belle expected. A tall person could’ve reached it with a hand, but she still needed a ladder.

“What are you doing?” Gold asked when Belle started looking around the room.

“We need a ladder to get the book. Aha!” She exclaimed as she spotted it not far from them.

While watching Belle arrange the ladder, Gold realized why she wanted to come with him. He was grateful for her consideration even though his ego was not pleased.

Belle climbed a few steps up and reached her hand out, but once she grasped the book she saw a huge spider on the book next to the one in her hand. She yelped and jerked away, knocking herself of balance. After that everything happened very fast. First, the book she was holding landed on the floor then Gold’s cane, and then two strong hands grabbed Belle around the waist. His limp didn’t allow Gold to steady them, so after performing sort of a weird dance he pinned Belle to the opposite shelf. Both were panting, pressed flush against each other.

Gold’s face was just inches away from hers and Belle could feel his breath on her skin and the smell of his aftershave. His deep brown eyes piercing through her were like melted chocolate – dark, rich, hot. It felt as if she was hypnotized or under a spell. Her professor seemed just as caught up in the moment and Belle could swear his grip on her waist tightened. His lips were so close that if she just leaned in a little bit… But then, Gold stepped away clearing his throat and magic vanished.

“Uh, thank you.” Belle said awkwardly, straightening her dress.

“No matter.” Gold mumbled and went to pick up his cane and the book.

“Normally, I’m not so clumsy, but there was this huge spider…”

“Spider?” He repeated with disbelief, interrupting her explanation. “Foolish girl, you understand you could’ve injured yourself over a spider?” Gold scolded, just the thought was physically painful for him. “What did you think it was going to do anyway? Bite you hand off?”

“I didn’t think.” Belle muttered, watching as Gold turned away and headed for the exit.

Telling him that she was creeped out by anything with more than four legs was probably not a good idea, so Belle opted for just sticking her tongue out in Gold’s direction. Stupid, arrogant… irresistible asshole! And she was even more stupid to get a crush on the professor who apparently saw her as a 10 year old.

_Great! Just great! He already couldn’t stop thinking about Belle and now he knew what her hair smelt like and how perfectly she fit in his arms. It was not going to make things easier._  Gold thought, rushing through the corridors to hide in his office.

* * *

** Present Day **

Belle shook her head as the past 3 months flashed before her eyes. She had to start getting ready otherwise she really was going be late. She took off her nighty and got into the shower. Belle closed her eyes as her muscles started to come alive with hot water pouring over her body.

Unfortunately, the memories of her dream came alive as well: Prof. Gold’s lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth, his hands roaming her sides… Before Belle knew, her hand slid down her belly and in between her thighs. Belle barely managed to choke back a moan. She didn’t realize how strong the longing inside her was. Her whole body started trembling. And after a second, she succumbed to the temptation and need, imagining it was Gold’s fingers slowly rubbing her burning flesh while he was holding her from behind, whispering hot wicked nonsense into her ear, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her neck… It only took moments, before Belle stiffed and everything went bright as the wave of pleasure surged through her.

When her breathing started to calm down, Belle realized that now she felt even more empty and frustrated than before. She didn’t want  _a_ touch she wanted _his_ touch. The physical aching might have been gone, but the aching in her heart was still there.

 

Despite Ruby's constant attempts to fish out the details of Belle’s dream about Gold, or maybe thanks to them, girls managed to get ready early, which allowed them to grab coffee on their way to classes. Ruby’s Interrogation 101 was further down the corridor, so they stopped to use the remaining time and enjoy their cappuccinos in front of the lecture room where Belle had her Mythology class.

“Good morning, Prof. Gold.” Girls greeted almost simultaneously when he appeared from aroud the corner.

“Morning.” Gold nodded and was about to enter the lecture room, but Ruby stopped him.

“Um, Prof. Gold, may I ask you a question?”

“Yes, of course, Miss?”

“Ruby Lucas.” She gave him a little smile, “I know it’s probably not in your area, but I was wondering what can you say about dreams?” Ruby had to pause because Belle chocked on her coffee. She smirked and went on, “I mean, like, what do they symbolize? Do they say anything about person’s thoughts or… _desires_?”

“Well, you’re right, Ms. Lucas, it’s not really in my expertise, but dreams certainly can provide a glimpse into our subconscious and they were given great significance by various cultures since the dawn of time. Some thought they were visions of the future, others believed they were messages from beyond they grave.”

“Hum, you see, professor, the reason I’m asking is that Belle had this dream last night and, as her roommate, I couldn't help but notice that she woke up… um, _bothered_.” Ruby paused again and glanced at Belle who looked like she was about to have a seizure. “So I thought that maybe it was something she should see a doctor about.”

“In this case, I’m definitely not the one who can help you.” Now Gold looked more interested and sounded far more concerned. He switched his eyes to Belle. “Ms. French, if you had a nightmare and it becomes recurrent, consultation with a psychologist or someone who specializes in sleep disorders is advisable.”

“No, Prof. Gold, I’m fine. Really. Ruby is just being silly,” Belle finally got her ability to talk back and even forced out a nervous laugh. Then she glared at Ruby and added, “I promise I will kill her later for worrying you without a good reason.”

“Ah, I see there is some rich backstory going on here. I'll leave you to it.” Gold caught on, but a part of him was still worried about Belle. “Ms. French, I hope you remember that class starts in five minutes and I'm sure you know how I feel about lateness.”

“Yes, of course.” Belle uttered and Ruby gave him a military salute.

 

“Ruby, what the hell?!” Belle hissed once Gold’s back disappeared behind the lecture room door.

“Oh, come on! I was just kidding! Did you really think I was going to tell him?” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“The heart attack I almost got would be very real regardless of your intentions.” Belle smacked her on the shoulder.

Ruby giggled. “Sorry, Bellz. I didn’t mean to stress you up so much.”

“Just don’t do that again, okay?”

The tone of Belle's voice and the look on her face made Ruby realize she went too far. “Okay. Listen, Belle, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just messing around.”

“I’m fine.” Belle was ready to drop the subject, but then she noticed that Ruby was still staring at her. “What?”

“It wasn’t just a dream. You…you really like him, don’t you?”

“Ruby, this is not the time or the place. Besides, I’m about to be late for _his_ class.” Belle gave her a meaningful look.

“Okay-okay, you're right, we’ll talk later.” Ruby nodded and Belle headed for the classroom, leaving her friend in total shock.

 

After the class, during which Gold barely even looked at Belle, she went to the cafeteria. Belle wasn’t particularly hungry she just wasn’t ready for Ruby and her million and one questions that awaited her back at the dorm.

She was standing in the line for the counter when she heard the laughter that could’ve been coming from a herd of hyenas. Belle would happily take those because she knew exactly who it belonged to - Gaston and his buddies, although 'groupies' would be more appropriate since they all seemed to share some weird sense of admiration for the jerk.

Belle cringed when the line moved and she got closer to where they sat, knowing far too well what was coming.

“Hey Gaston, isn’t that the girl you tried to hook up with at the party?” One of the guys said pointing at Belle.

“Yeah, but sadly, it was all a waste of time.” Gaston uttered in a pretend tragic voice. “That brat over there prefers 300 year old cripples.”

Belle heard them and took a deep breath trying to control her anger and the urge to bust Gaston’s head open using her food tray. Apparently it was just one of those days, but Gaston’s remark not only insulted her, but Gold as well and in the manner that Belle couldn’t stand.

“Sorry about your wasted time, Gaston.” She turned to the group and gave them a fake smile. “Let me help you avoid wasting anymore in the future. The only girl, who can possibly _prefer_ to be anywhere near you, comes from specialized shops with inflating instructions!” Belle growled and all but stormed out of the cafeteria, accompanied by ‘Burn!’ and ‘Oh snap!’ shouts from Gaston’s gang. Whatever little appetite she had was now hopelessly ruined. Suddenly Ruby and her “third degree” didn’t seem like such a torture.

What Belle didn’t hear was a quiet laugh of a male figure behind the big plant at the corner. Prof. Gold witnessed the whole conversation. He was impressed and pleased with how _his_ Belle held her own with those morons. Robert only saw her being sweet, smart and caring before. Now it turned out she could be sassy. He liked that. Not mentioning that Belle was absolutely gorgeous when was angry.

Gold decided to keep an eye on the guy and make sure he would stop bothering Belle. Gaston had two strikes so far: the accident in front of his office and the scene just now. One more and he would be out - first of Gold's patience and then of the university. Gold already made some inquiries and judging by his reputation, ridding the school of Gaston would be a public service.


	6. Chapter 6

Prof. Gold tried not to think about Belle and, of course, as a result of his concentration on the task she was on his mind _all the time_. Whenever he was getting ready for the next class, picking myths to include in the program, Gold would imagine Belle as the main character – a princess, a warrior, a girl of the noble origin forced to become a servant or a slave... beautiful, opinionated and fearless slave. Oh, she would definitely disobey and challenge her master, but he would have found a way to tame the wild cat. He would make her purr and scream… scream with ecstasy in his arms.

Robert never knew he had such crazy imagination. Pictures were flashing in front of his eyes before his brain could catch up and on more than one occasion he had to forcefully stop himself as things were getting out of hand.

Yes, no one could see inside his head, but Gold still felt indecent and pathetic – a middle aged fool with a crush on a teenager. Belle loved myths and for some reason she liked his company and even seemed to care about his wellbeing. If she were to find out about the scope and true nature of his feelings, she would’ve laughed in his face and avoid him at all costs. And even if by some miracle Belle would return his affection sooner or later she would see him for what he really was - a broken man with emotional baggage big enough for a whole institute of psychology to work on for a couple of years - and leave. 

Then again, it wasn’t like he was going to act on his fantasies. After the end of the semester things would get back on their usual track. Belle would go on with her life and he would go on being the university’s monster. And God knew Gold willed the time to pass faster with everything he had. 

* * *

Ruby was getting ready to go class and Belle sat on the bed with her nose in the book. Usually girls’ room was filled with chat and laughter, but not lately. And Ruby didn’t need to ask Belle any questions to know the reason her friend was quiet and blue.

Finally Ruby couldn’t take it anymore. She sat down next to Belle and carefully closed the book she held in her hands to look at the cover. “Gold’s Mythology book.” Ruby sighed with disapproval.

“Ruby…”

“I know, reading his thoughts makes you feel closer to him. I get it, trust me, I do. But do you really think it’s healthy that you sit alone in this room all the time and get out only to go to classes?”

“Of course it’s not! I just can’t help it, Ruby. I can’t get him out of my head.” 

Ruby pursed her lips. “Then maybe you should stop reading and try to do something about it? Who knows, Gold might like you back.”

“His avoiding me kinda shot that horse in the face already.” Belle gave Ruby a meaningful look. “I think he figured how I feel about him before you did and now he’s giving me the reality check.”

“Well, maybe it’s for the better, cause, in all honesty, he’s not exactly Prince Charming.”

Belle chuckled mirthlessly, remembering their conversation with Gold. “The thing is, Ruby, I never wanted a prince.”

“So you like bad boys, huh?” Ruby gave her an understanding smile.

“He’s not bad. He is…uh, complicated… _layered_.”

“If it makes you feel any better, there are lots of other shady assholes out there that will only be too happy to screw with your head.”

“Thanks.” Belle laughed. Ruby’s unique manner of comforting actually worked and pulled Belle out of her gloomy shell. “You know what? I think I’m gonna go for a walk.”

“Want some company?”

“I thought you had a class to go to.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like anybody will die if I miss it.”

“Thank you, but I just need to clear my thoughts. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” Ruby squeezed Belle’s hand conveying her support.

 

After circling the campus a few times, Belle found a secluded corner with a bench. She sat down and dropped her head into her hands. The walk proved to be a futile effort. It did nothing to take Belle’s mind off of Gold because she kept expecting to run into him any minute.

Suddenly she smelt cigarette smoke. Belle looked up and nearly jumped out of her skin. Her Majesty Dean Mills was standing only a few steps away from Belle as if she's just appeared out of thin air. Regina smiled and gracefully flicked the ashes off a thin cigarette.

“Sorry, is my cigarette bothering you?” She asked in a honeyed voice.

“Uh, no, I’m fine.” Belle assured, trying to canculate for how long she should wait before excusing herself.

“Good, wouldn’t want to compromise my student’s health. Can’t tell you how many times I tried to quit and here I am.” Regina sighed.

Belle smiled awkwardly not knowing what to say.

“Are you okay, Miss…?”

“Belle French.”

“Ms. French, pardon my asking, but you seem upset with something.” Regina pointed, studying girl’s face.

“Uh, I’m fine. Thank you. Just a little tired.” Belle hurried to look away.

“Tired, huh? Ms. French, I know a girl in trouble when I see one.” Regina murmured, striving to sound as sisterly as she could. “The only question is: teacher _or_ a lover?” She asked, causing Belle to jerk her head up and take in a sharp breath. She turned away immediately, but not fast enough. “Oh.” Regina breathed out, her eyes widening. “Teacher _and_ lover. Well, that certainly makes things a lot more complicated.”

“Um, you know, I probably don’t look well because I missed lunch and now starving. So I’m gonna go grab something to eat.” Belle mumbled and stood up, wanting to get away from Dean’s scrutiny before she figured out anything else. It felt like Regina could see right through her.

“In this case, I invite you to my office for tea and the best homemade apple turnover you’ll ever taste.” Regina said, putting her cigarette out.

Belle was all but dumbstruck staring at suddenly so friendly Queen of Mean.

“Okay, maybe not the best, but they’re pretty good.” Regina laughed, wrapping an arm around Belle’s shoulder and urging her to come along.

“Um, no, I didn’t mean…” Belle started to apologize when Regina interrupted her.

“It’s okay.” She smiled with understanding. “Oh my, what kind of reputation I must have if a student gets so shocked at the very idea of me baking something instead of torturing innocent souls all day.” Regina sighed as they went inside of the building.

 

Belle hasn’t been in the Dean’s office before. As shaken as she was, Belle couldn’t help but gasp in admiration. It was spacious and very stylish. The design included floral elements done in black and white colors as if the whole forest froze over in a moment. The only other color in the room belonged to apples red as blood in the bowl on the conference table.

It felt a little cold and was meant to impress as much as intimidate. Regina in her designer grey suit, with flawless black hair, scarlet lips and matching nails fit there perfectly. Belle did not. She felt like a spot on the marble floor in her old sneakers, washed out jeans and a top that saw better times. But Belle couldn’t care less. She practically swallowed the turnover without chewing and was willing to burn her mouth with the simmering tea just to get out of there.

“You don’t have to choke on that tea, Ms. French. I’m not going to hold you here against your will.” Regina said with a sad smile as she stood by the window with her cup. “Contrary to the popular opinion, I’m not as cold and heartless as some people say. And I’m sure you know better than anyone that what students say about a professor and who _he_ …or she really is might be quite different? Regina gave Belle a meaningful look. 

Belle gulped. Now she was absolutely sure that Regina knew exactly who the said professor was.

“I understand your concerns and you don’t have to tell me anything, just listen. Long time ago, before I married Mr. Blanchard whose family founded this university, I was in love with another man. His name was Daniel and he was just as crazy about me. I was a little older than you and probably much more naïve. My mother didn’t see him as the right fit for me and eventually circumstances took us apart, but no day passes by when I don’t regret letting it happen.” Regina put out the feelers and got quiet.

“What happened?” Belle couldn’t help it. Her interest was piqued and she already felt notes of sympathy.

“He was an aspiring horse jokey and worked at the stables my father owned. There was some kind of malfunction with the fastening of his saddle. He fell of the horse and broke his neck. Death was instant and I wasn’t even with him. My mother told me about it later as she happened to be there and witness the accident.”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” 

“Thank you, Ms. French, but I didn’t tell you this to make you feel sorry for me. I don’t want you to make the same mistake. I was afraid of my mother’s wrath and what people would say. By the time I summoned enough courage to fight for my love it was too late. If you really care about someone you should never take their presence for granted, because before you know it they will be gone. I wouldn’t lose my chance for true love if I acted sooner.” Regina finished and silence filled the room.

“It’s different in my case.” Belle finally spoke, staring blankly at the floor. “The man I care about doesn’t care about me, at least not in the same way.”

“And how do you know that?” 

“I thought there was something between us, but then he became so cold and distant. Now he barely even looks at me.”

“But of course.” Regina breathed with a knowing smile. “He is your professor and a lot older than you I presume. It’s only logical that he is uncertain and holding back, afraid to push you into something. Being your teacher he can’t breach the boundaries of professional relationship because he would be abusing his authority over you. And don’t forget he as well might be haunted by his own doubts that you don’t feel for him the way he does you.”

“Are you …saying that I should…?” Belle didn’t even dare to finish the question.

“Oh, child. Of course, not!” Regina let out a little phony laugh. “I would never suggest a young woman to pursue her professor. What kind of message would that be coming from the Dean?”

“Right.” Belle shook her head.

“I was only trying to comfort you and put your mind at ease.” She said fluttering her eyelashes. “And now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to work.”

“Um, of course. Thank you for lunch and your kind words.” Belle stood up and headed for the door.

“You’re always welcome, Ms. French.”

As soon as the door closed after Belle, a self-satisfied smirk spread across Regina’s face. She obviously managed to plant the seed of idea into that poor stupid girl’s head. Now she only had to wait till it sent up tillers making girl act and walk Gold and herself right into a trap. Then even a moron like Glass would be able to get the proof Regina needed to bury the arrogant bastard that until this day was outgaming her every step of the way.

* * *

Belle stood in front of Gold’s office nervously shifting in her feet, waiting for the owner to come back. She was supposed to be in his Mythology class right now, but decided to skip it. Belle was afraid that coldness Gold treated her with lately would cause her to change her mind. She almost did anyway and attempted to leave for at least five times while waiting.

It’s been two days since her conversation with the Dean and Regina’s words were constantly playing in girl’s head. What if Regina was right and Gold just needed her to make the first step, to show him that his advances wouldn't be unwelcome?

_Do the brave thing._

Belle’s hands were cold as ice and her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

_Do the brave thing._

Then Gold’s figure appeared from behind the corner and it was too late to turn back whether she was ready of not.

“Hello Prof. Gold.” Belle smiled when he approached her.

“Morning, Ms. French. Must say I didn’t expect to see you, particularly since you didn’t grace my class with your presence.” Once again Gold seemed to be his usual detached sarcastic self. “You do remember that my office is not where we have lectures, right?”

“I didn’t come here for a lecture.” Her voice came out a little sharper than Belle intended.

Gold smirked, certain that her words referred to his patronizing remark rather than the class. “Well, come in then and let’s see what I can do for you.”

Professor proceeded to his desk and unloaded the books he carried with him. Then he turned to Belle, who froze in the middle of the room, and perched himself on the edge on the desk. “I’m listening.”

Belle chewed on her lower lip, thinking that coming here was a horrible mistake. Professor looked relaxed, if not bored. Nothing in his body language gave away any kind of emotion. She almost decided to excuse herself and leave, but then Gold swallowed hard and crossed his arms on his chest causing Belle’s hope to flicker back to life. Defensive pose suggested he didn’t feel that calm and confident after all.

“Well?”

Apparently her silence was unnerving for Gold and Belle finally found in her self to speak. “Are you mad at me or something?”

“I beg your pardon?” Gold raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise and Belle realized she should’ve stated a little less straightforward. 

“It’s just that I couldn’t help but notice the change in the way you talk…um, or rather not talk to me, and all but avoid me after that conversation in your house. Um… if I said or did something wrong… ” Belle trailed off, searching his eyes in hope that he would understand where she was going and put her out of her misery.

“I’m truly sorry if you got that impression, Ms. French, because you didn’t say or do anything wrong and I wasn’t avoiding you. I was merely trying to maintain a professional relationship.”

 _‘Professional relationship’_ snapped Belle right back to what Regina said about the reasons why Gold could've been trying to stay away and her confidence boosted. “And, uh, what if I told you there was no need to maintain _professional_ relationship between us?” She made emphasis on the word ‘professional’ looking him straight in the eye. “And that there are other possibilities?”

“I’m not sure I follow you, Ms. French.” Gold managed to keep the deadpan façade, but the tension in his voice gave him up.

Belle’s praised ability to express her thoughts and reach people betrayed her this time. Her composure along with all words from her head flew right out of the window and her heart was stuck somewhere in her throat. Belle could think only of one sure way to show Gold what she meant.  

Gold didn’t try to stop Belle. Not when she slowly covered the distance between them, not when she leaned in. He was just watching, waiting without taking his eyes off of her mouth. Belle took it as a good sign and dared to place her hands on his shoulders right before their lips touched.

Professor didn’t just respond to her kiss readily. His lips were welcoming, encouraging to give more and demanding. Gold’s arms snaking around Belle’s waist to press her to him took the girl by surprise. Their kiss was becoming more intense by the second and yet it didn’t lose the underlining tenderness.

Time stopped. Belle didn’t know how long they caressed and teased each other with their lips, but eventually the need for air caused them to end it. And even then neither pulled away.

Belle wanted to see Gold’s face, but she didn’t look up at him. She couldn’t believe everything was happening for real this time and not in a dream. Happiness flooded her and she felt positively dizzy. Belle realized how silly it was, but she was still afraid that the spell would break if she opened her eyes.

Then she felt Gold’s fingers gently brushing against her cheek and the fear was gone. Her breath caught when she saw the look in his eyes.

“I knew it.” Belle breathed and all but beamed at him, “I knew she was right!”

“She?” Gold hissed and the sudden change in his face told Belle that something very-very bad just happened.

“Dean Mills.” She responded cautiously.

“That evil soul!” Gold stepped away from Belle and chill suddenly filled the room. “How did she get to you?”

“What?”

“What did she promise you? Protection? Graduation with all possible merits?”

“I don’t even…”

“Or was it all you? Trying to be a ‘hero’ like your fellow students call you and help them get rid of the monster they all hate so much?”

“I would’ve never… Can’t you see it in my eyes how I really feel about you?” Belle raised her voice not because she was angry or even offended, but because of how ridiculous and far from reality Gold’s accusations were.

“Oh, dearie, please.” He crooned. “No need for soap opera. I never liked those.” He leaned closer and whispered as if he was sharing a secret. “And you might wanna cut the crying too.” He added seeing the tears start bubbling in her eyes. “It’s not gonna work.”

Belle just stood there shaking her head. It couldn’t be the same man who comforted her and shared his pain with her; and, most definitely, it wasn't the one who kissed her moments ago. It couldn’t! She would surely wake up any second.

“You know,” Gold continued, “in all truth, I don’t even care why you did it.” He said, preparing for the final stab. This was easy. Being a heartless bastard was something he knew and mastered to perfection. “I’m not going to risk everything I have, my position, my reputation, my power for a pretty little one off.”

Belle gasped. His word's felt like a punch in the gut, only they hurt a lot more. She searched Robert's face for any, even the smallest signs that he didn’t mean what he said.

“Or you thought it was gonna be anything more than that?” He inquired with a cold smile. Gold knew what kind of venom those words carried and what it would do to Belle’s feelings. All he needed to do now was just wait.

“Now I see it.” There was no bite or sarcasm in her voice, just pain and defeat, “The monster everyone warned me about. Now I see it.”  She said quietly and walked out of the door.

Gold shut his eyes. Somehow the poison intended for Belle was now killing him.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina marched into Gold’s office not bothering to knock as if she was the queen and this was merely another room in her castle.

“I have something to discuss with you.” She went straight to the point, not bothering for any greetings either. “Ariel Merman, the youngest daughter of Theodore Merman who has the biggest fishing enterprise in Maine, is graduating from high school soon. They’re looking at colleges right now. I know you had dealings with him before and I hoped you could help me get Ariel to come study here. Word is that she is daddy’s favorite, so if she was to study here I could try and get him to become one of our sponsors.”

“I’m not interested in your schemes today, Regina.” Gold said, barely lifting his eyes from the papers he was reading.

“Are you angry with me? What is it this time?” Regina pursed her lips.

“Your little plan failed, dearie. You can keep trying, but you’ll never be powerful enough to get rid of me.”

“Is this about that cute little plaything of yours?” Regina crooned in honeyed voice. “What was her name? Betsy? Britney?”

“Belle.”  Gold barked.

“Right.” She frowned. “Anyway, you can rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy.”

“What tragedy?” Gold was going to ignore Regina but something made him ask.

“You don’t know? I was under the impression you had something to do with it.”

“What tragedy?” Gold repeated this time with a warning in his voice.

“Well, maybe I exaggerated a bit, but I do find it tragic when a young promising student drops out in the middle of the year, throwing her future out the window.”

“What? When?”

“I saw the paperwork yesterday.” Regina said nonchalantly. “I tried to talk to her, asked what happened, but the subject seemed to be sensitive, even painful for her to discuss. All Belle wanted was to get out of here as if just being inside these walls hurt like a torture with scourges and flaying.” Regina finished obviously enjoying the shock and pain on Gold’s face.

“We’re done.” Gold choked out gesturing at the door for Regina to leave.

“Fine.” Regina rolled her eyes. “I have a lot of calls to make today. This place always keeps me busy.” She murmured, waltzing toward the door. “You’re getting soft, Gold. I might’ve never liked you but at least I respected you before. After all, there are lots of pretty students around here. Just get a new girl.” She smirked before exiting the room.

Gold’s hands itched to strangle the sadistic bitch, but he knew he had more important things to do. Getting back at Regina could wait, fixing things with Belle couldn’t. 

 

The only place Gold could think of to look for Belle was her father’s shop. While he drove there, Gold tried to write a mental dialog and play out different scenarios of how the conversation could go. But suddenly professor found himself so agitated that he gave up on attempting to think few steps ahead like he always did and just hoped for some luck.

Unfortunately, it seemed that stars weren’t going to make his job any easier since it was the “Game of Thorns” owner himself who met Gold when he entered the shop.

“Hello, Mr. French. My name is…”

“I know exactly who you are.” Moe interrupted, glaring at the visitor. “This is a private property and you’re not welcome here, Gold.” He gestured for Gold to get out. “If I had my doubts before, now I know you really are a monster.”

“Mr. French, you have every right to be angry and I don’t expect you to understand, but if I could just talk to your daughter I believe we could resolve the issue.”

“I don’t care what you believe. Belle doesn’t want to talk to you and neither do I.”

“No, it’s okay, papa. I will talk to Mr. Gold.” Belle said, appearing from the back room.

“Belle…?”

“It’s fine. Really.” She gave her father a meaningful look. “We’ll talk in the backyard, so we won’t disturb you dealing with the customers.” Belle then switched her eyes to Gold. “Come.”

Gold followed her feeling Moe’s murderous look on his back even after they left the room.

The backyard was more of a botanical garden filled with various trees, plants and flowers, some of which were still blooming despite the time of year. As stressed out as Gold was, he still couldn’t help but glance around with admiration, thinking that Moe was really good at what he was doing. Or perhaps it was Belle’s hands that did all this?

Then Gold noticed Belle looking at him with expectation. “Uh, Regina told me you dropped out.”

“Well, I didn’t technically drop out. I just took the time off to help my dad with the shop and find another university where I could transfer using credits for the courses I’ve taken since I passed all exams. Except for yours, of course.”

The hidden reproach in her words along with a well-deserved sharpness in girl’s eyes achieved its goal and Gold felt a sting in his chest. “Belle, you’ve just settled in Storybrooke. You don’t need to move again leaving your father alone this time. If you were worried that I would fail you after…um, what happened in my office I can give you the credit today without any exams and you won’t have to see my face ever again.” He barely dared a look at Belle.

“That would be so convenient for you, wouldn’t it?”

“What?”

“To get rid of me with a clear conscience.” Belle explained with a biter little laugh. “You’re freeing yourself, professor. It was never about your position, or your reputation, or power. All that was just an excuse to push me away. You clearly don’t think I really was a part of some perverted game you and Regina are apparently playing otherwise you wouldn’t be here. You just got scared that this,” Belle paused gesturing at the space between them, “ could be something, that  _we_  could be something. And for you it’s easier to deal with pain from an alleged ‘double play’ than to let me in and believe that you can have happiness.”

Gold was stunned. How did this wee girl manage to get to know him so well? Yet Gold wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t try to hold his ground anyway.

“You’re right, it was never about the power, but please don’t confuse this for something that it’s not. You’re a beautiful young woman, Belle, and I’m sorry that I let things go too far between us. I know that at your age feelings can be overwhelming and cloud the judgment, but sooner than later there will come a day when you’ll be grateful that I stopped you from making the mistake of getting involved with me.”

“So, I’m just a silly little girl and you let things go too far while having no real feeling for me?” Belle made a few steps closer, searching his face.

Gold held her gaze, but didn’t say a word.

“What about  _the way_  you kissed me?  _The way_  you caressed my face? Did I imagine that?” 

“Belle, please!” Robert begged, clenching his jar. Her lips were so close and now that Gold knew how they tasted it was all but killing him. In the two weeks that passed since their last encounter, there wasn't a single day when he didn't think about Belle and about the kiss. Robert remembered how Belle sighed when he held her in his arms. And he was the one imagining things like how Belle would sigh and moan if he applied his mouth to other parts of her body.

“Please what?” Belle asked as she came even closer, invading his personal space. “I’ll make it a multiple choice question, professor. Is it:

a) Please, stop talking?

b) Please, forgive me I was as fool?  

c) Please, come here?” Belle listed the options, seeing Gold’s eyes darkening as she spoke.

Gold knew he had to fight this. The best thing he could do for Belle was to let her go and live her life, but then she bit her lower lip and he was gone.

“d) All of the above!” Gold growled, dropped the cane and pulled Belle in crushing his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. This time there was much less finesse. This kiss was about need and desperation. Their tongues fought for dominance as if they were competing to find out which one of them missed the other one more. 

“What are you doing to me, love?” Gold whispered when they broke apart and rested his forehead on hers.

“Exactly what you’re doing to me.” Belle said, making Gold groan.

“So you’re positively not going to let me take a high road and stay away from you?”

“I’m afraid not.” She smirked and shook her head.

Belle looked at him open and trusting once again and Gold saw _the words_  written in her eyes. Those  _three little words_  that implied so much. Belle breathed in and opened her mouth to say it out loud, but Gold silenced her with another kiss. He wasn’t ready. He was still afraid. To hear it and, even more so, to say it back even though Gold strongly suspected he felt that way for a while now.

“Then we need to talk about the whole situation and figure out how and where we go from here.”

“How about tonight? Your place, 8 o’clock?”

“My place?” Gold wasn’t sure Belle really meant what he thought she did.

“Yeah.” The expression on her face proved him right. And suddenly  _how_  they proceed from here was not much of a question anymore.

“I’ll see you tonight then.”

 

After Gold left, Belle was still standing in the middle of her garden dazed and happy when she heard her father’s voice coming from behind.

“What did he want? If Gold’s harassing you, I swear I won’t stop until he loses his job and goes to jail!”

“He’s not. I …uh, was the one who …came on to him.” Belle hesitated but she decided that it was best to lay the cards on the table now, because sooner or later her father would find out anyway.

“Are you saying that… you fell in love with him?”

Belle nodded, chewing on her lip.

“This can’t be happening! A bastard like him will only make you suffer. And he’s old enough to be your father on top of everything else!”

“But it doesn’t make him too old to be my _lover_!” She blurted, regretting those words the moment she spoke them. Belle knew she should’ve put it differently, but she also knew where this conversation was going. Who to love or how to feel was her choice and hers alone. Any attempts to take it away, whether they were coming from a stranger of her own father, always made Belle lose temper.

 _‘Lover’_  made Moe cringe internally. He realized Belle wasn’t a child anymore, but he still didn’t like the idea of anything associated with that term. Why couldn’t she still be five? Moe would be more willing to accept Belle’s transition into the adult life if it wasn’t for  _who_  she chose to do it with.

“Belle, I’m not just being overprotective or ignorant. Gold already hurt you. What if he does it again?”

“Then we’ll deal with it. And by ‘we’ I mean him and myself.”

“But…”

“There is no ‘but’, papa! Please let me live my life the way I see fit. Let me make mistakes and fix them myself.”

Moe sighed. His shoulders fell. He knew he wasn’t going to win this argument just like he never did with Belle’s mother. And with each passing year she was becoming more and more like her. “When did you grow up?” He asked with a sad little smile.

Belle realized that it was a capitulation and went to hug her father. Moe readily opened his arms. “I just hope that son of a bitch realizes how lucky he is.” He muttered, wrapping his arms around Belle tighter.

She smiled and hid her face on Moe’s chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kept you waiting for so long for an update this time - it's that crazy time of year... so without further delays I give you ch.8, which is also the grand finale of "Teacher or a Lover"! ;)))

Belle took a deep breath. She straightened her clothes and her hair before pressing the doorbell. Her greeting was cut short by the sight she got when the door opened. Belle saw Gold wearing an apron over one of his impeccable dark suits, minus the jacket and tie. The apron had various elements of Italian cuisine on it like cheese, pasta, meatballs, wine etc.

“My eyes are all the way up here, Ms. French.” Gold chided when her eyes kept straying lower and lower down his body.

Belle looked up to find the trademark smirk she loved so much gracing Robert’s face.

“Hey.” She smiled shyly.

“Hey. Would you like to come in or you need some more time to enjoy the view?” Gold inquired nonchalantly, stepping aside to let her in.

Belle giggled and stepped inside. She absolutely loved the sass, but Belle also knew that right now Gold used quips as a defense because he was nervous too.

The lights were dim and the smells coming form the kitchen teased Belle’s stomach, reminding her that with all the worrying and picking what to wear she forgot about lunch.

“You’re cooking?”

“It might come as a surprise, but men cook too, Belle.”

 “I know they do.” She laughed, “It’s just that… uh, each time I think I know you there is yet another side, _another layer_ I didn’t know about.”

“Well, I hope it’s not a bad thing.” Gold said softly.

“Not at all.” Belle assured and the way she looked at Gold suddenly made him feel hot.

“Um,” he cleared his throat “please come in.” He urged her to the living room. “We still have some time till everything is ready. Do you want something do drink? Tea? Coffee? Glass of wine?” 

“Wine? Aren’t you forgetting something, Prof. Gold?” Belle arched an eyebrow. “I’m under 21, it’s not very appropriate of you to offer me alcohol.”

“First, I was a college student once too and I won’t believe you still haven’t had any. Second, we're talking a glass of aperitif here. Third, I think we’re long past the point of propriety, Belle.” Gold paused and gave her a long meaningful look. “Speaking of which, you could start calling me Robert.”

Belle nodded and lowered her gaze, fidgeting with her hands. Uneasy silence filled the room as no one knew what to say next. There it was, the big pink elephant in the middle of the room that they tried to ignore. They weren’t strangers or just teacher and a student anymore. They weren’t yet lovers either, but at the same time they already were so much more than that – both could feel it – and this imbalance was unnerving.

They longed to be together and fought their feelings for so long that now when they were finally about to cross the line both felt a little lost and confused. Besides, there was another issue hanging between them like a dark cloud that needed to be dealt with. Gold knew it was solely his responsibility since he was the one who screwed up.

He slowly approached the girl and took her by the forearms, gently stroking the bare skin there with his thumbs. “Belle, I’m sorry.”

Her eyes shot up. For a second Belle thought he was going to pull away again and tell her that all of this was a bad idea.

“I’m sorry for the way I acted after you kissed me in my office and, even more so for what I said to you. I should’ve apologized first thing when I came to see you today.” He paused, suddenly feeling a lump in his throat. “Well, ideally, I should have thrown those disgusting words at you to begin with… but hey, they don’t call me a monster for no reason.” Gold laughed mirthlessly. His eyes were full of such vulnerability, self-loathing and anger all at once that it melted away any remaining bitterness Belle might have had left in her heart.

“You’re not a monster.” She breathed, gently cupping a side of his face. “You were unfair and it hurt. A lot. But I spoke to Ruby and she told me a little more about your history with Regina… and, um, I realized why you thought I was playing you when I mentioned her name. After all, we hadn’t have known each other long enough for you not to question my motives.”

“You’re being very kind and generous with your forgiveness, which I’m immensely grateful for. Although it makes me feel even more guilty and undeserving of it, because what happened wasn’t about you. You never gave me any reasons to doubt you, Belle. I told you about my ex-wife, but as you might guess she wasn’t the only woman in my life that I cared about and none of those relationships ever ended with anything but… ” He trailed off. Being so brutally honest and open with other person, as well as with himself, was physically painful for Robert.

“Hurt and betrayal.” Belle finished for him.

Gold nodded. “I had no right to take it out on you, but a mere thought of going through it all over again… I just saw red. Of course later I realized that if you were really playing me you probably would do better than mentioning Regina and alarming me, but the coward I am I talked myself into believing that you’d be better off without me anyway.”

Belle didn’t know what to say. Her heart was breaking and soaring at the same time. She just wrapped her arms around Robert’s neck, hugging him with all she had. Gold returned her embrace with a content sing.

“It’s all in the past, Robert. Now we can have a fresh start. _Together_.”

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder then to her temple. It might’ve gone further, but in the next moment they heard the oven timer signaling that the food was ready. Reluctantly they untangled themselves from each other.

During the dinner they fell into a relaxed, light-hearted mood, talking about everything and nothing, making jokes and sneaking little touches of hands here and there. It felt great to just spend time together, enjoying the conversation like they used to. Only now they didn’t have to pretend and hide their feelings.

After finishing their meal and cleaning up – which Belle insisted on helping with despite Robert’s protests – they moved back to the living room. Belle stopped in middle of the room, suddenly nervous and unsure again. Should she sit down on the couch or wait for Robert to do something first and follow? Or just thank him for the lovely evening and leave? Or show him somehow that she didn’t want to leave…?  

Gold watched Belle look around chewing on her lower lip. Robert realized that Belle needed the reassurance that this was really happening just as much as he did. He came closer and wrapped his arms around Belle’s waist from behind. She sighed happily and a bit relived, leaning back into him. Gold schemed the line of Belle’s neck with his lips and pressed a soft, almost chaste kiss behind her earlobe, earning an approving hum from the girl.

“I dreamed about this.” Belle murmured, reminded of her little shower fantasy before she could stop herself. “I mean, I had dreams about you.” She blurted and realized that it wasn’t any better.

“I remember something about you having nightmares.” Gold said, looking at Belle with a question.

“No, you’re getting it wrong.” Belle shook her head and turned in Gold’s arms to face him. “You’re talking about that time Ruby said I had a nightmare while she was waiting with me before your class, right?” Belle realized that now she would have to tell him what the dream was about, otherwise Gold was going to think she had nightmare about him. 

“Yes. I was really concerned, by the way, and even wanted to consult Prof. Hopper. He’s teaching now, but he used to have practice and I thought he might have had patients with the same problem.”

“That’s very sweet, but I’m afraid Ruby got you worried for nothing. There was never any problem. It wasn’t a nightmare. I…uh, I had a … sex dream… about you.” Belle blushed and averted her eyes.

“Um… I need a moment to process this.” Gold said not sure whether he was more surprised that Belle had a sex dream about him or relieved that it wasn’t a nightmare.

“You think I’m the only student who had dreams about you?” Belle arched an eyebrow.

“No, but I do think that everybody else was killing me in their dreams.” Gold said, making Belle chuckle.

“Well, in that case they just don’t see what I see.” She gave Gold a fond smile.

“What happened in your dream?”

“Gods, not you too!” Belle groaned, rolling her eyes. “You’re not really asking me for the details, are you?”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s private! Besides, I’m sure you would be disappointed, because I woke up right when we got to… the most _interesting part_.”

“Huh.”

“You actually do look disappointed.”

“As a guy I feel sorry for ‘me’ in your dream.” Gold clarified, making Belle laugh again.

“Well, we both are very much awake right now, so there is no risk of interruption due to a sudden awakening.” Belle gave him a meaningful look. “We could… make up for it.”

“I always admired your practical thinking.” He smirked, very much on board with the idea.

“Um, but there is something you probably should know before we go any further. In case you expect something I’m not going to be able to do simply because I don’t how… and I don’t want to…um, ruin this for you…” Belle mumbled, her cheeks turning beetroot red.

“Belle, what are you talking about?”

“I’m a virgin.” Belle said cautiously. “You’re not going to freak out about it and say it’s too big of a step or something?”

“It _is_ a big step, but I’m not going to freak out.” Gold assured softly. Belle’s lack of sexual experience didn’t really come as a shock for him. “All I’m going to do is ask if you’re sure you want to take that step with me?” He added seriously.

“Yes, I am sure, professor. I… I want you to teach me…” Belle said with a sheepish smile on her face, “… and I promise to be a very good student.” She wiggled her eyebrows, drawing a laugh from Gold.

“You’re naughty, Ms. French.” He concluded a bit surprised by this side of his sweet innocent Belle.

The whole thing was so cliché and never in his life did Gold fantasize about having sex with a student (except for Belle, of course), and yet he realized it was turning him on. Not that he needed any help with that holding Belle in his arms.

“Didn’t you know?” Belle leaned closer so that their lips were almost touching.

“Should have figured.” Gold agreed, his eyes darkening.

He caught Belle’s lips with his. She readily granted him the access when his tongue requested it teasingly stroking her lower lip. Gold all but devoured her mouth encouraged by quiet little noises Belle made every time he did something she particularly liked.

Reluctantly he abandoned her lips to plan a few open-mouthed kisses to the juncture between Belle’s neck and shoulder, then along her collarbones. She tasted like pure heaven and every cell in his body screamed for more. Belle mewled, her eyes rolling shut. She dropped her head back giving him more access and Gold happily indulged himself kissing, licking and nibbling at her throat.

He was now getting harder by the second and Belle shamelessly rubbing herself against him sent his head reeling. Gold realized they needed to take things to the bedroom or he was going to have his way with her right then and there.

It seemed that either Belle could read his thoughts or she was just as overwhelmed with the same urgency because she started pulling Robert toward the bedroom.

Somehow they managed to reach the destination without tripping or falling over and couldn’t shed their clothes fast enough, not even bothering to try and be careful with them. Gold heard the sound of fabric tearing when Belle was working on getting him out of his shirt, and was certain that he’d never see at least two of his buttons again. However, Robert wasn’t about to mourn the ruined piece of clothing when he finally had his beautiful Belle lying next to him in his bed. He was so concentrated on not wanting her for so long that all of a sudden Belle’s naked body pressed flush against him was all Gold could care about in the world. He barely remembered to put on a condom before Belle’s creamy skin and curves became the only thing his brain was able to focus on.

Gold could tell that Belle wasn’t used to being touched even if she didn’t warn him. The lightest caresses had her trembling, covered in goose bumps, which he found surprisingly adorable as well as arousing. He planted a few soothing kisses to her chest, shoulders and in the valley between her breasts before gently closing his mouth around one of her nipples and teasing it with his tongue until it hardened into a nub. Then he switched his attentions to the other one and Belle’s hands tangled in his hair. She wasn’t trying to encourage Gold or show her appreciation she just needed something to hold on to as her whole body turned into a live wire.

Gold felt like he was playing a delicate and exquisite musical instrument because the quiet sighs and moans mixed with a whisper of his name escaping from girl’s lips sounded like the most beautiful melody to his ears.

Robert ran his fingers over her rib cage and lower abdomen heading to where he knew Belle needed him the most. A flash of hunger in her eyes when his hand stilled mere inches away from her heated womanhood was the only confirmation he looked for.

“Yes.” Belle moaned louder, instinctively pressing into his touch when his hand slid in between her thighs.

Gold found Belle soaking wet and carefully eased one finger inside her. Belle keened and arched as her muscles clenched around his digit.

Robert fingers moved masterfully setting Belle’s insides on fire, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Belle had to fight a losing battle against the need to close her eyes and just _feel_. But it would be too much like her own touch all those times she fantasized about him. She wanted, needed to see Gold to believe this was real. But despite all her efforts Belle failed miserably when Robert pressed his thumb against her clit. Belle cried out startled by how powerful and intense her release was.

Gold gently withdrew his hand enjoying the sight of Belle overtaken by pleasure and shaking in the aftermath. He was surprised when in the next moment Belle pulled him down for a slow, deep kiss.

“I’m ready for the next lesson, I want to feel _you_ inside me.” She whispered and bit her lower lip when they broke apart.

Gold was painfully hard already and almost climaxed just hearing those filled with sheer longing words from Belle’s mouth. Needless to say that he was never more willing to grant any wish to anyone in his life, but he also was never less inclined to be careless.

He readied her well and the orgasm he’s just given Belle was going to help things along but the small risk still remained. “Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop right away.” Gold said as he took himself in hand and Belle nodded with a little reassuring smile.

Holding Belle’s gaze, Gold slowly entered her trying to apply as little force as he could. There was something incredibly intimate and almost sacred in looking deep into Belle’s eyes at the moment of their joining, the moment she became a woman. The look of awe and discovery on her face was forever etched in Robert’s mind among most private and precious moments.

Belle gasped and tensed up, digging her fingernails into Gold’s shoulders. The sensation went straight to Robert groin, making it nearly impossible for him to hold still when his body demanded him to move. He groaned and dropped his head down, ordering himself to ignore how tight and hot and overall wonderful Belle felt around his cock.

After some stories Belle’s friends told her back in high school, she was expecting something a lot worse, but it didn’t particularly hurt. Apart from a brief dull sting what she felt was more like a discomfort rather than pain. ~~~~

“I’m fine.” She said and pressed a kiss to Gold’s hair. ~~~~

At that moment Gold came up with a sudden idea and flipped them over so he was now lying on his back with Belle straddling him.

“You wanted to learn, love.” Robert said in response to her puzzled look. “So let’s do a little research and find out what you like, shall we?” Gold was afraid he’d forget himself and hurt Belle in the fit of passion, so he wanted her to have control and be able to slow down or stop at any moment.

Belle tried to move hesitantly. There was no unpleasant sensations, or particularly pleasant ones for that matter, it just felt like she was learning how to walk. 

Gold’s directions and his hands on her hips helped Belle figure things out and suddenly…“Oh.” She breathed and her yes widened. Now they were moving in the  _right_   _way_.

“Yes, love.” Gold encouraged. “Just like this.”

Belle’s body was just as good of a learner as her mind. Pretty soon she didn’t need guidance anymore rocking her hips against his in the way that had Robert clinging to self-control.

Liquid fire was pooling low in her belly and Belle felt like she didn’t just learn how to walk, she felt like she could fly now. She couldn’t really control her body anymore as if she was possessed and needed to go faster and harder. Something was growing and begged for release with her every downward movement. Belle let out a little impatient whimper and Gold knew exactly what she needed. He found her bud of nerves with his fingers. It only took a few skillful strokes before Belle cried out his name and her body was convulsing with pleasure. Robert kept moving trying to prolong the sensation as much as he could and his own orgasm almost took him by surprise. He came with hoarse groan painfully digging his fingers into Belle’s hip.

Finally she collapsed above him, sated and panting. Gold, breathless himself, soothingly rubbed her back waiting for their bodies to cool off and their minds to clear.

 

“Well, that was incredible.” Belle said after awhile as she propped herself up on an elbow, still straddling him. 

“So, you liked this lesson better than my Mythology class then?” He inquired with a smirk and earned a playful smack on the shoulder.

“Quit fishing for complements! I would think my screams and moans told you exactly how much I appreciated your teaching skills.” Belle blushed and lowered her eyes.

“Hey, hey!” Gold called softly, cupping a side of her face to make Belle look at him again. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with those.” He didn’t want Belle to feel uncomfortable about being loud in her pleasure or anything else that happened just now and would happen between them in the future.

“Still, it’s kind of embarrassing.” She frowned.

“No, love, it’s hot. I almost came just from the sounds you were making.” Gold confessed.

“Really?” Belle raised her eyebrows.

She looked so genuinely surprised and innocent that Gold couldn’t help but smile and pull her down for a kiss. Belle didn’t mind, at all. Now that they could kiss and touch she couldn’t get enough or understand how they’ve managed not to for so long.

* * *

Gold was almost done preparing breakfast when Belle appeared in the kitchen with wet hair and nothing but a bath towel on.  

“Good morning.” She beamed and went to press a quick little kiss to Gold’s lips.

“Morning.” Gold caught Belle in his arms. The kiss was anything but quick or little. “How are you feeling?”

“Great.” Belle smiled and went to look for coffee she smelt all the way from the bedroom.

“You sure?”

“Yes, why?” Only now Belle noticed that Gold was cautiously studying her from head to toe.

“Um… I know that…uh, sometimes… girls can experience soreness or even pain after their first time... with a man, so I wanted to make sure you were okay and didn’t need me to…I don’t know, take you to the doctor.”

“Doctor?” Belle arched an eyebrow, giving him the ‘are-you-serious?’ look.

“Believe it or not, I never… all women I was ever intimate with already had sexual experience and it was much vaster than mine.”

“Then how do you know about the soreness after the first time and stuff?” Belle asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Okay, maybe I looked it up while you were sleeping.” He muttered awkwardly, suddenly preoccupied with cleaning the tiniest breadcrumbs from the kitchen counter.

Usually Belle felt shy talking about things like this even with her girlfriends, but Gold’s awkwardness and excessive worrying about her were just too endearing. The scary Prof. Gold was really a woobie deep inside. Who knew!

“So, in a way, it was your first time too.” She smirked.

“You’re my first time for a lot of things, Belle.” Robert said seriously but with such tenderness in his eyes that Belle immediately felt a wave of warmth washing over her.

“Well, uh, I do feel sore, just a little bit. There is nothing to worry about!” She hurried to ease his mind because Gold’s expression turned into a mix of guilt and concern. “Besides, it’s only temporary and doesn’t even bother me.”

Gold breathed out in relief and went to take bread out of the toaster.

“But we do have a problem.”

“What problem?” His heart sank.

“Regina. Now I understand why that witch was all sugary and wanted to talk to me, and I feel so stupid that I fell for it! She won’t leave us alone.”

“You’re right. I’ve been thinking about it myself all morning and I believe I came up a plan.”

“Which is?”

“First, you’re going back to the university. Regina still wants to use you against me, so there won’t be any objections from her. Then I’m gonna give you the credit for my course, so you can continue with the program.”

“I would like to pass the exam. I don’t want any special treatment.”

“Belle,” Gold groaned, “it’s not special treatment. You were a straight A student, I know you’ll pass.”

“Regina will be watching our every move. Let’s not take any chances.”

“Fine, we’ll do it your way.” Gold would’ve never admitted it, but deep down he was _excited_ by the idea of having Belle in front of him as a student once again.  

“And then what?”

“Then I’m gonna turn Regina’s life into a living hell and make sure she loses her job.”

“No, please don’t!”

“But, Belle, she tried to play us against each other. I can’t let that stand and I won’t! I have some very interesting documents that will come in handy in getting rid of her once and for all.”

“I’m not asking you for Regina’s sake. Hate is like a virus that kills everything around. Don’t give into it. Please promise me you’ll only use whatever dirt you have on her as an insurance in case she tries something first. I want us to start a relationship not a war.”

Gold sighed deeply. Belle was too kind for her own good. Robert knew they might be sorry about this decision later, but he was too enthralled by Belle and found himself simply unable to say “no” to those blue eyes.

“She tries to pull off one more trick and your pleas won’t stop me.” He warned, pointing a finger at Belle.

“Deal.” She smiled and took his hands in hers. “So, um, we’ll be able to date openly once I’m no longer your student, right?”

“I’m afraid not, love. The school policy is very strict about such things. As long as you’re a student at the same university where I teach, we can’t date regardless to whether I’m actually teaching you or not.”

“Then what are we going to do?”

“Well, you know, I’ve just been thinking about taking some time off to finish my new book. Might as well do that. Or open an antique store in Storybrooke - that niche is free here.” He said nonchalantly. “I can always go back to teaching when you graduate.”

“No, I can’t let you sacrifice your job for me.” Belle protested. 

“Sweetheart, as much as I’d love you to see me as a selfless knight, I’m not gonna lie to you I’ll do it for myself too.”

“So Regina will get what she wanted with my help one way or the other?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t bet on that.” A wicked smile spread across Gold’s face. “Our dear queen doesn’t care about my professorship. She wanted me off university’s board, so she could finally be the most powerful member on it and do whatever she wants. That’s not gonna happen.”

Belle furrowed her eyebrows looking puzzled. “I don’t understand.”

“You see, I am one of university’s sponsors as well and for those people on the board money means more than any moral principals or prejudices they might have. You’re over 18 years old, so, as long as I’m not teaching and you don’t directly benefit from the decisions I make, my position on the board will be safe.” Gold explained with a self-satisfied smirk.

“And you’re really okay with it?” She still had doubts and felt a little guilty.

“Not just okay, my darling Belle. I’m happy with it. No job or power, or anything in the world means more to me than you.” He said softly.

“I love you.” She breathed almost tearing up.

“And I love you too.” Gold took Belle in his arms not having any intension to ever let her go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! ;)) Thank you for reading and your comments - those were a great inspiration!!


End file.
